Whispers In The Dark *COMPLETE*
by Nesciri
Summary: Something terrible and evil from an old civilization enters the riders' life and wreak havoc among them.
1. Prologue

WHISPERS IN THE DARK

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of The Young Riders, I merely use them for fun, no profit involved._

_- Prologue - _

The Ivory Coast, Africa, 1756

Ntaka watched in horror how the white men dragged his family away from the village, screaming and wailing in vain against their attackers. The anger steamed in him as he prepared himself for the attack. When he'd returned to the village after his hunt and he'd found his family missing he'd looked up the Bone man for advice. Nobody went there in normal cases since seeing the man was to expose your family and yourself to evil. But now he had no choice. White men had captured his family and Ntaka needed the old evil man's help to get them back. It had been a long time since the last time the white men came to his village but he remembered the stories of these men, who were taking family members, women and children alike, with them never to return. Nobody knew where they went or where the white men came from, but the stories told of horrors across the wastewater from which nobody returned. Some claimed the white men used them to feed the monsters of the waters so they would let them travel on the water. Maybe even the monsters of the sea built the ships that they traveled on. He'd seen them once, huge boats with big trees growing on them. Certainly no creation of man, he pondered as he watched the men dragging his people along the shore. He clasped the amulet the Bone man had given him, ensuring him that it would protect him against the white man's weapons. 

Ntaka was scared of the Bone man, as he'd every reason to be – there were tales of how he'd put a hex on people that he didn't like and then the people lost their minds and became slaves or worse. Some walked up to the mountain never to be heard of again. He'd seen men falling sick and die after the Bone man simply had pointed at them. His powers were not to be taken lightly. The oldest in the village claimed that Bone man was more than 300 years old and had came walking from the east to their village, where he'd settled himself in a cave on the mountain. He didn't look like them, so maybe it was true that he came from somewhere else. But he was old when he came and he'd been living at the mountain as long as Ntaka remembered. He didn't seemed to age, and this in itself was enough to convince the villagers that he was a sorcerer or a witch, and most certainly evil. Ntaka knew this, yet he'd walked up there hoping that the Bone man could help him. He'd been scared but even more scared of losing his family. 

The Bone man had welcomed him, said he'd been expecting him. The man's grin had sent chills down his spine, but he had not dared to do anything but sit down and listen. The Bone man had told him what he needed to do to save his family and get his revenge on the white men. 

"If you fail," the Bone man had continued, "you shouldn't worry. My powers will get your revenge anyway." Ntaka had wished he could ask the man what he meant by it, but dared not. He wasn't interest in failing, all he wanted was his family back. But to oppose the Bone man would mean a horrible death and therefore he was now squatting in the edge of the forest ready to act in accordance to the Bone man's instructions. Suddenly Ntaka felt himself go numb as he heard the Bone man's voice in his head: "Attack them now – kill them." Unable to resist the order Ntaka started running down the shore.

"Get them moving, I want to be out of here before dark!" The man on the horse called out to the men on the shore who were pushing the slaves forward. 

"Doin' our best Mr. Allistair, sir," the leader said grinning at the man before he turned to his companion. "He should try it himself, the bastard," he whispered to him as a loud yell could be heard from the edge of the forest. "What the hell?" the man called out and turned only to see a black man emerge from the shadows, spear in hand. Forced as if carried by an invisible hand the man continued his attack oblivious of the bullets around him.

"Kill im! Kill im, you stupid bastards!" The panic in Allistair's voice was clear and his men fervently tried to reload their guns. But with their guns it took some time and before they could fire again they man was close to them and he threw his spear with deadly accuracy at the man that had responded to Mr. Allistair. The spear went straight into his chest and the man fell to the ground with the spear protruding from his chest as it slowly moved from the force behind the throw. 

The attacker, Ntaka, continued his assault using a large knife and the men that met him ran in fear of the crazy look in his eyes. His family, recognizing him, called out in fear for him when he seemed to come to his senses and quickly moved along the line until he reached them. Ntaka cut the ropes that bound them when a bullet hit him. The man who'd fired looked in horror as Ntaka turned around with something that sounded more like an animal's growl than a human voice, seemingly unhurt. The rifleman watched into Ntaka's eyes and when he saw the yellow gaze and the hatred behind it he froze in terror. Unable to move he saw the knife enter into his body and then being withdrawn and with it most of his intestines. Apparently unharmed Ntaka continued his deadly assault as more bullets found their way into his body, but none were able to stop him. The screams of the slave traders echoed towards the hills that surrounded the shore as more and more of them fell for the Ntaka's knife. Suddenly Ntaka froze and begun clawing at something around his neck. Nobody moved as Ntaka screamed out in agony and desperately tried to get something off his body. 

The slave traders watched in horror how the man fell to his knees in what seemed to be the throws of death, when suddenly his eyes went blank and the man fell face forward onto the beach. Smoke formed around the body when panic broke out among the slaves and they started to run for the hills. Allistair suddenly saw his fortune disappear and out of fear and anger he ordered his men to fire at the running people. The slave traders followed his orders and soon shots were heard over the coast. None of the slaves survived.

"Let's get out of here!" Allistair yelled, frightened over the development. Whatever had happened on the beach, he wanted to forget it as soon as possible. He could get slaves somewhere else. He ordered his men to leave.

One of his men, a young boy, walked slowly past the body of the man that had attacked them. Unable to contain his curiosity he looked around to see if anybody noticed him. When nobody seemed to notice, he turned the body over only to immediately back away. The man's eyes had lost all their color and were nothing more than a white hood beneath the eyelids. Sick to his stomach, he turned away and ran after the other. Another man, older and whose eyes had seen more of the world stopped and looked at what had made the young boy run. What he saw made him pull a face, but then something caught his eyes. Next to the man lay an amulet, a well-done piece carved in wood with ivory details. It was delicate piece, well made, and would probably fetch a good price in one of the ports. Driven by greed the man picked it up and put it in his pocket.

From the hills the Bone man watched the events on the shore with a malicious smile. 

"Told you so," he chuckled, "told you you'd be together with your family, Ntaka, and now you are." He continued to watch as one of the white men stopped by the body and placed something in his pocket. The grin broadened on the old witch.

"I believe that we'll be making a journey, you and I Baruk", he whispered to himself. "That's might be interesting. Maybe we can find ourselves another soul to help us in our search of revenge." He chuckled. It would take time, he knew that, but time was something he had enough of – more than enough. 

Well hidden in the pocket of the sailor an old wood amulet started to shine with a soft red light as a cold breeze carried the words of the old man across the beach.


	2. The Return Of Darkness

Chapter 1. The Return of Darkness_ _

Kansas, North America, 1861

"Thank God that's over!" Cody grinned at his companion.

"What? I thought you liked transporting a tiger across the plains, especially since it was in the company of a young lady," Noah teased him. "You've must have been taken with her to let that tiger go---"  
"Hey, you were in on it too!" Cody objected.

Noah sighed.

"Don't I know it. I bet Teaspoon will have something to say to us when we get back."

"Pete just got away remember? He can't hold us responsible for not wanting to hunt after a dangerous tiger now, would he?"

"Hope not. The company might object though."

"Come on, Noah. We did the right thing and you know it."

Noah nodded and looked at Cody.

"Whatever you say Cody – just as long as you promise to be the one to tell Teaspoon. And for God's sake don't call that overgrown cat Pete when you tell him."

"Don't worry I won't. Besides, I can't wait to get back, being out here sure means you miss a lot of good meals."

"Speaking of food, we need to get more supplies if we're not to starve on our way back."

"That's why I like you Noah, we think the same way," Cody smiled. "There's a small town ahead of us. We better stop there – why don't we stay the night too? I sure could use something to drink and a bed to sleep in---"

"There a time when we stop thinking alike I think – if you don't mind I'd prefer if we head straight back."

"That's fine with me as long as we get them supplies."

"Gentlemen, what can I help you with?" The storeowner smiled amiable at the two riders that entered the store.

"We could use some supplies," Noah replied looking over the shelves as Cody slowly walked around the small store in hope of finding anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he stopped before a small box with a glass lid.

"Why don't you write down what you need," the owner suggested.

"All right," Noah agreed and took the offered pen and paper as the owner turned to the couple that just walked through the door. Before starting Noah looked around and spotted Cody watching something at the other end of the store.

"You could give me a hand here you know," he observed.

"Come here, Noah," Cody replied and realizing that he wouldn't get any help from Cody until he had walked over to him, Noah obliged.

"What's it this time?" he asked lightly. "Come on Cody, we should be on our way---"

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" Cody pointed to an item below the glass surface. Noah sighed silently and with a brief smile he looked over to where Cody was pointing.

"What?" he asked.

"That amulet over there. Ever seen anything like it?"

Noah looked through the glass at what looked like a round object carved out in wood with some markings on it, some looking like inlays of another material, white as boon.

"Can't say I have," he replied. "What's your interest it?"

"Don't know, I'm just curious I guess." Cody looked up just in time to see the couple leave and the owner looking at them.

"Excuse me, but what's this?" Cody called out as the man approached them. The owner looked at the amulet.

"Oh, that. I must confess that I'm not sure myself. Got it off a one of them mountain men when he was short of cash. He claimed it came from Africa. I thought I could get something for it, but so far nobody shown any interest in it. You wanna buy it?" The owner looked at them with hope in his eyes.

"From Africa?" Cody asked unbelievingly. "Then how come this mountain man had it?"

The owner shook his head and opened the lid to show the amulet to them.

"I don't know – I didn't ask. Figured he got it from a slave ---" he interrupted himself and looked at Noah, uncertain of how to continue.

"We know what you mean," Noah replied a bit harshly, realizing that the amulet probably had been stolen or offered as a way of getting out of slavery. The owner held out the amulet to Cody for him to have a closer look at it.

"What's that white inlay?" he asked.

"The man said it was ivory – pretty expensive stuff. Are you buying it or not?"

"How much is it?" Cody asked as he handed the amulet over to Noah. Noah took it hesitantly, not sure of what to think about it. It was different from anything else he'd seen and he supposed that the markings had some meaning but to him it was just a delicate handcraft. _It must have taken years to form those delicate markings, _he thought to himself when he suddenly felt as if the amulet got warmer in his hand. Almost dropping it, he heard Cody argue with the storeowner over the price as if they were distant from him. Watching the amulet he could have sworn that the tree glow for a second and he felt a strange feeling float through him that seemed to be emancipating from the amulet. Shaken he returned to the present at Cody's words.

"Ten dollars? No wonder you can't get rid of it then."

"That ivory is very special I tell you," the owner retorted and Cody shook his head.

"Give it back, Noah. No way that piece is worth ten dollars."

"I'll buy it." His words seemed to surprise himself as much as Cody.

"Are you out of your mind? Why do you wanna spend ten dollars on that?" Cody looked at him with surprise.

"It might have been worth more to someone else once." Noah replied still uncertain on why he'd said he'd buy it. But now he couldn't very well back away from it and he took out ten dollars from his pockets. _All of my savings and I don't think we'll get paid for losing the tiger_, he thought miserably, as the owner wrapped up the amulet and handed him the parcel with a big smile on his face.

"Well, it's your money. How about getting those supplies now?" Cody said as he shrugged.

Noah nodded and placed the small parcel with the amulet in his pocket. _This must be my worst buy ever_, he thought to himself as the storeowner started to get them their supplies for the way home. _Maybe the amulet will bring me luck_, he thought, smiling at the unlikely thought. Noah had never been much for superstition and he assumed that the thought of what the amulet might have meant to another black man just made him sentimental. And that's why he had bought it; he was just being sentimental.

"I suppose this is as far as we go today." Noah held in his horse. Cody yawned and pushed his hat back.

"I don't get this Noah. You know we could have been spending the evening with a nice dinner in that town and then retired to a couple of clean beds in the hotel instead of being out here, with nothin' much to eat." Cody shook his head. "And I've seen more comfortable places to sleep."

"But at least we're closer to Rock Creek this way," Noah objected as he dismounted and removed the saddle, preparing for the night. "I thought you enjoyed the outdoors Cody," he continued, "or was that when you're reading about it?"

Cody dismounted and looked at him with dismay.

"There are times when you should be outdoors ENJOYING the nature, but then there are times when it's wise to use the possibilities open to you, such as a good nights sleep."

Noah laughed softly.

"And here I thought you were as eager as me to get back to Rachel's cooking."

"Well, that's one aspect that could make this bearable," Cody admitted as he placed himself on the ground. "Are you or I gonna fix the supper?"

"If you start on the fire I'll fix the food," Noah suggested and grabbed the saddlebags with their supplies. 

The fire had slowly diminished and the two riders rested after the small meal. Cody yawned audible and looked over at Noah.

"Think we'll need any guards?"

"Out here? I don't know – what do you think, you're the expert on Indians right?" Noah said jokingly, referring to their incident earlier when Indians had tried to steal Pete, the tiger.

"Ain't no Indians around here," Cody replied confident, ignoring the gibe. He leaned back onto his saddle and placed his hat over his head. "You can keep watch if you like, I'm going to sleep."

"You amaze me, Cody," Noah replied and he too lay down to get some sleep before daybreak. It wasn't many minutes later that the steady breaths of Cody told him that Cody was sound asleep. Noah placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the starless sky. It was too cloudy for any stars to be seen and the darkness seemed to close in on them as the fire died away. Suddenly he remembered the amulet he had bought and digging in his pocket for the small parcel he sat up to have a better look at it. Slowly unwrapping the paper around it he remembered the strange feeling he had had when holding it earlier. He held up the amulet to see it better in the fading light and he couldn't see anything that could have invoked that strange feeling in him. Slowly studying the delicate inlay of ivory he let his finger softly caress the surface. 

"Wonder how old you are?" he mumbled impressed by the soft surface. The inlay was perfectly done and you could not feel any edges around it. The surface of the ivory had a slightly different feeling than the wood, which either had been polished or worn to an almost blank surface. He draw with the nail along the edge surprised at the hardness of the wood. He studied the patterns formed by the inlay but there was nothing that he could relate to and he supposed that they had some meaning in some sort of African tradition. Not that he cared, he wasn't especially interested in African folklore and myths. His father had been determined to make a life for himself in the country he was born in and Noah was following in his footsteps. He, his father and his grandfather had been born in America and none of them had any memories of the country that his family had once came from. Noah had to admit that his knowledge of Africa was very basic at the best. 

Sighing he was about to return the amulet to his pocket when he suddenly felt that strange warmth in his hand again. Stunned he opened his hand only to see the wood glow with a peculiar pulsing shine as if the amulet had a life of its own. Unable to do anything he stared at the amulet as it pulsated and glowed in his hands. Suddenly he could here voices whispering around him and he looked up expecting to see people close by. But there wasn't a soul in sight. He reached for his gun with his free hand as he carefully watched the bushes. He thought about waking Cody when the whisperings sounds suddenly disappeared. Noah shook his head. _I must be tired_, he thought, _if I can hear voices._ Then a stinging feeling in his hand made him stifled a scream. It felt as if something had bitten him and when he looked down he could see the amulet pulsating with a dark red glow. He tried to throw it away, acutely aware of a burning sensation that seemed to move up along his arm. But it was as if his hand no longer was a part of him and he couldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly he felt himself going numb and it was as if he was somebody else and the real him was just watching the events. The whispering voices came back with renewed force and he could make out words in a language he'd never heard before. It was like nothing he'd ever came across and he closed his eyes in an effort to get rid of them. Then one voice seemed to emerge from the hope and he straightened himself as he lost all control over his movements.

With steady hands Noah placed the amulet in a pocket in the west he was wearing. He would have preferred it hanging round his neck but he had no string to attach to it. A cold stare appeared in Noah's eyes and an evil grin shown in his face as he gazed on the sleeping Cody. Slowly he raised his gun until it aimed at the unsuspected Cody. The grin broadened as he cocked the gun and gently squeezed the trigger

and then his hand begun to shake and he felt the burning feeling again, this time close to his chest. He found it hard to concentrate and when Cody turned and drowsily looked at him he saw him as in a fog.

"Noah, what's wrong?" When Cody saw the gun he immediately reached for his rifle. "Did you see anything?" he asked tensely.

Noah, slowly recovering to his senses lowered the gun and released the hammer on it. 

"I'm not sure," he begun unsteadily not remembering anything from the last minutes. "I thought I heard voices."

"Voices? From where?"

Noah wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Don't know. Must have dreamt or something."

"You must have. Here's as quiet as in a grave," Cody concluded and returned the rifle. "How about getting some sleep, you look a bit pale. You ain't gonna be sick or something like that now?" he added suspiciously.

"No, I'm all right. Don't know what happened to me."

"Well, don't let it happen again." Cody turned and wrapped his blanket around him. If he was lucky he'd still be able to get a few more hours sleep before daybreak. Noah looked at him then he returned the gun to the holster next to him as he lay down. How hard he tried he couldn't recall what just had happened. He remembered looking at the amulet and then he heard those voices. The thought of the amulet made him reach into his pockets to see if it still was there. When he eventually found it in his west pocket he wondered how it came to be there. He had no memory of placing it in his west. _I must have placed it there and then forgot about it,_ he thought. He decided to get some sleep but the feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave. Just before he fell asleep he imagined he heard a mean laughter echo in the air.


	3. Destructive Paths

Chapter 2. Destructive Paths 

"You did what?" Teaspoon looked at the blond young man at the dinner table, trying to ignore the smiling faces of the rest of the riders. They did their best to hide their amusement except for Jesse, who was listening to Cody with a happy grin in his face.

"It got away, I told you," Cody stated matter-of-factly.

"You lost a tiger? Where?"

"Somewhere," came the insignificant reply.

"And what do you want me to tell the company?"

"That if they see a yellow cat with black stripes about this high," Cody lifted his hand a good way above the table," they should run like hell."

"Noah?" Teaspoon turned to the other rider in hope of some better answers.

"Sorry, Teaspoon, it happened just as Cody described it," Noah said trying to keep up appearances.

"There you see, Teaspoon. Can't see why you didn't believe me in the first place," Cody complained.

"Let me just say that your story sounded a bit – well, a bit too much."

"Where did you say it escaped?" Jesse interrupted. "Maybe we could get a reward or something if we could catch it again –"

"Hold on, Jesse. Ain't likely that anybody would give us any money – considering we're responsible for it coming loose in the first place. Let's just forget about that cat and concentrate on dinner. It's probably better off in the wild than on that circus anyway."

At Teaspoon's last words Cody looked meaningfully at Noah who allowed a faint smile to pass over his lips while he passed the potatoes to Buck.

"Where is everybody?" Noah asked as the food was passed around the table.

"Kid is on a run," Rachel replied. "And Jimmy headed out on for his leave this morning. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow.

"Kid should be back tomorrow morning which make it your turn, Noah," Teaspoon added looking at him. "You look a bit tired - think you're up to it?"

"I feel a bit tired," Noah admitted, "but I don't see that stopping me."

"Maybe you should rest up anyway. I don't like the idea of my riders getting accidents because they're tired. How about it Buck, you're willing to change runs?"

"It's fine with me. Noah?"

"Thanks, I suppose I could use that morning sleep tomorrow."

"Good. Now about that tiger – even if we don't get a reward wouldn't it be great if---," Jesse started.

"Told you I don't want to hear about that tiger," Teaspoon interrupted him.

"But Teaspoon---"

Noah looked at the two bickering. _Teaspoon sure had had his hands full since they took Jesse in_, he pondered as the uneasy feeling he'd felt at the campsite two days before returned. He hadn't felt it since and for a moment he felt almost dizzy. He lowered his head for a second and to his relief the dizziness disappeared. When he looked up he noticed that Buck was staring at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"You OK?" he asked silently.

"Sure, just a bit tired. I appreciate you taking the run tomorrow."

Buck nodded and smiled at him. Noah returned to the food before him as he tried to shake the strange feeling off him. With the chatter from Jesse and the smell from Rachel's food he soon dismissed the strange feeling from his mind.

The weren't hardly a sound in the bunkhouse except the steady breathes of four sleeping riders. It was still cloudy and the station was wrapped in darkness. From Noah's west that hanged on a peg close to his bunk a soft red shine could be seen coming from the pocket. A cold wind went through the room. Noah stirred uncomfortable in his bunk. Then he shuddered as the soft wind embraced him and he rose from his bed.

The cold stare returned to Noah's eyes as he stood up. His eyes gazed upon the sleeping riders before he silently walked from one bunk to another, looking at them with a malicious look on his face. For a second his eyes returned to the west hanging on the wall where the soft red light now was pulsating with an intense color. He reached out his hand to get it when suddenly he stopped and looked around. The ghost of a smile shown on his face as he again walked from bunk to bunk. He stopped next to one and bent over the sleeping figure. For a while he just stood there, then he reached for the pouch hanging round the rider's neck. With a swift movement he removed it from the rider, who moved slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. Noah held up the pouch and let it lightly spin hanging from his hand. He studied it with some interest as if he'd never seen it before. Suddenly he felt a change in the room as if a soft breeze went threw it. He grinned at the recognition. The pouch had challenged something that he would call earth spirits to defend it and its bearer. He'd encountered similar spirits before in another country and another time. Not that it matter – compared with his forces and strength they could do nothing, except add some challenge to his task. Pondering the situation for a while he took a firm grip of the pouch and returned to his bunk as the red light disappeared. A few minutes later Noah was back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

Buck felt the first ray of sun on his face and he stretched in his bunk. If he was going to get ready for when Kid came back he best got up at once, he pondered. He sat up quietly as not to wake up the others. Both Cody and Noah could use the sleep, Noah had sure looked tired yesterday. Suddenly he felt as if something was missing and as he looked he realized that he no longer wore his medicine pouch. Slightly confused he looked around to see it convinced that he must have lost it during the night, something that never had happened before. When he couldn't see it anywhere, he stood up and simply removed the bedclothes from the bunk. Still there was no pouch. A quick examination of the floor told him it wasn't there either.

"Wake up, Cody!" The angry voice sounded in Cody's ears as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"What is it Buck? What's wrong that you need to wake me this early in the morning?"

"Don't play games with me. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"I never thought you'd be crazy enough to try it twice and if you think this is funny it ain't!"

"What is? Damn it, Buck, I don't know what you're talking about!" Cody jumped down from his bunk only to face an angry Buck.

"My medicine pouch! It's missing and if you know what's best for you, you'll get it back right now."

"I ain't taken your medicine pouch! I learned from the last time. You don't think I'd do it twice now?"

"You're the only one stupid enough!"

"Hold it! What are you two fighting about?" Lou's voice cut through the commotion as Noah woke up.

"Cody took my medicine pouch," Buck stated. 

"I did not! I don't know what he's talking about!"

"What's going on?" Lou stood up and placed herself between the two.

"My medicine pouch's missing." Buck said surly.

"Well, you must have misplaced it or something cause I sure haven't taken it!" Cody replied.

"Take it easy you two," Noah said. "Let's not get rallied up over this. When did you last see it, Buck?"

Before Buck could answer Jesse showed his head into the room.

"Is there gonna be a fight?" he asked trying to hide his curiosity.

"Have you seen Buck's medicine pouch, Jesse?" Lou asked. Jesse shook his head.

"No. Why? What's so important with it?"

Buck just shook his head and turned to Noah.

"I had it when we went to sleep last night."

"Then have you looked everywhere?"

Buck nodded sternly when Teaspoon's voice called from outside.

"Rider comin'! Buck, you're ready?"

Buck looked from one to another of the others that stood in silence watching him, when Teaspoon entered.

"Buck?"

"Teaspoon ---," Buck begun, when Lou walked up to him.

"You've ridden out before without it, remember? We'll find it for you, don't worry. I'll see to it that it's here when you get back."

"What's wrong?" Teaspoon stood in the doorway and watched his riders with his hands in his side.

"I'm missing my pouch," Buck explained shortly.

"Then you can find it when you get back. Come on, Kid's on his way in!"

Buck looked at Lou who nodded her head and cocked it slightly to ensure him that she would look for his pouch. Sighing Buck took his hat and rushed out of the bunkhouse just as Kid rode in. Buck jumped up on his horse and took the mochilla Kid handed to him.

"Safe ride, Buck!" Kid called out as he dismounted.

****

"Good ride, son?" Teaspoon said as he took Katy's reins.

"Not too bad. Cody and Noah back yet?"

"Yep, came back yesterday. Feel like breakfast?"

"Definitely," Kid replied as Lou came out on the porch greeting him with a warm smile. Jesse followed in her heals together with Cody.

"Do you mean that pouch contain some sort of magic then? You think it works for us too?"

"Will you stop asking me all those questions," Cody pleaded. "Why don't you wait until Buck's back, then you can ask him."

"Jesse, why don't you take Katy?" Teaspoon asked in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer. Jesse realizing that it was not a good idea to argue with Teaspoon this early in the morning, muttered something but took the horse without further complains.

"All right the rest of you – I believe there are some chores to be done before breakfast."

*****

Noah sat on his bunk turning the small leather pouch in his hand. It hadn't contained anything of value, not to him anyway. But he had recognized the symbolic value of the content, not unlike those of another time, another place. 

"We have a lot to learn," he mumbled in a language that he had never used before. The red light shone again from the amulet and he thought that he needed to get a leather string for it. Looking at the pouch, a sardonic smile flew across his face.

"Might be suitable," he smiled and removed the string around the pouch and used it for the amulet. Then he looked at the pouch again as his eyes wandered around the room. They stopped at the small fireplace where the ember still glowed from yesterday's fire. Intent on throwing the small pouch into the fire he stood up only to seconds later toss it into a large box that was standing close. Just in time as the door opened and Kid entered.

"Hi Noah, you ain't gonna have breakfast today?"

"Just on my way." Noah replied. "Want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'm just gonna wash up," Kid replied as he watched Noah's face. There was something different, both in his face and in his voice, but he couldn't put his finger to it. Slightly disturbed he watched Noah get up and walked to the door. Just before he was about to leave Kid called out to him.

"What is it?" Noah turned and looked at him and whatever Kid had seen was now gone and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he mumbled and reached for a clean shirt before he'd join the others. _I must be tired_, he thought to himself.

*****

Jesse was on his way back to the bunkhouse when Lou saw him.

"Have you done your chores, Jesse?" she called out as the boy briskly walked pass her.

"Yep!" he called back without stopping.

"Then where are you heading?"

"Back to the bunkhouse – to look for Buck's pouch."

Lou eyed the gangly boy with suspicion.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll eat later – when I've found the pouch."

"That's nice of you to wanna help, but if you find it I want you to give it to me or one of the boys. That's very special to Buck and I don't want you to fool around with it!"

"Who do you take me for?" Jesse complained. "Of course I won't play with it!" Mumbling Jesse continued to the bunkhouse a bit upset that Lou thought so low of him. He was only interested in Buck's pouch because of what Cody had told him about the accidents that had happened to him when he had taken it. If Buck's pouch could do that to Cody, he really just wanted to know more about it – and finding it would be a good start. And he wasn't going to play with it, he was just gonna have a look at it. Deep in thoughts he failed to notice the pair of dark eyes that followed him.

Jesse stood up and look around in the room. He had searched everywhere for the pouch in the room and he was by now convinced that it wasn't there. Buck must have been mistaken, there was no way he could have dropped it in the bunkhouse. That only left the stable. Jesse sighed at the thought of going over it, but his fascination with the mysteries and forces surrounding it prevailed and he quickly skidded over to the stable. His first thought was to search the place where Buck's horse normally stood, seeing that it would be the most likely place to find the pouch. Roaming through the hay he searched for the missing poach with all the intensity created by curiosity. When he rose from the floor he looked around with a disappointed look on his face. What had started out almost like a treasure hunt more and more took the look of hard labor to the boy. Besides, he was starting to feel hungry. With dismay he looked around seeing if there might just be one more place that could be worth checking out. But there was no place that he felt like going through, so he turned to the open door. Just above the door there were an old tool rack that somebody had made years before the riders moved in. On it hang old shovels, spades, a scythe and a few axes. It had hang there for a long time and nobody had paid any attention to it. Jesse wasn't even sure he'd noticed it before when something made him look up just as he passed it. What he saw made him stare frozen in horror before he realized the danger he was in. The rack was swaying from its pegs and was about to fall. Jesse turned and tried to get away from the falling rack with its sharp tools. He stumbled and he desperately tried to crawl away. He almost managed. With a large crash the rack fell over his lower body and he screamed in pain as the scythe and spades created cuts and bruises on his body.

"Never known Jesse to skip breakfast," Noah commented as they settled around the table.

"Said he was going to look for Buck's pouch," Lou explained.

"That's nice of him to help," Rachel smiled.

"I bet he's got an alternative motive though," Noah continued. "What exactly did you tell him about the pouch Cody?"

Before Cody could raise an objection a high-pitched yell could be heard from the stable. All of the riders got to their feet and rushed for the door. In their effort to reach the stable, there was some commotion at the door but finally Lou managed to stumble out of the bunkhouse and lead the way over to the stable.

"Jesse!" she called out as she spurted for the door. She just managed to round the opening when she stopped abruptly.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she saw Jesse lying on the ground with the old tool rack over his lower body. The ground beneath him was red from the blood that was oozing from several cuts on his legs. Recollecting herself, Lou was almost knocked over by Kid as he entered the barn. Stumbling, Lou moved forward, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jesse, please, answer me?"

Jesse moaned and screamed out loud as Cody and Noah tried to lift the rack.

"Easy boys," Teaspoon commented as he too bent down next to Lou.

"Just take it easy, Jesse. We'll get you out of here."

Jesse moaned and looked at Teaspoon.

"It wasn't my fault, Teaspoon – it just fell, I don't know what ---"  
"I know, Jesse," Teaspoon soothed the boy as he saw a large pool of blood beneath Jesse. In an effort to keep the boy's attention away from his damages he turned to Lou.

"Keep him talking," he whispered as he moved over to Cody and Noah. "All right boys let get this rack off him, shall we?"

It took them a good five minutes until Jesse was free from the rack. When the boys managed to lift the rack, Rachel and Lou dragged the by now unconscious Jesse from the rack. As soon as the boy was safe, Cody and Noah let go and the rack hit the ground with a thud. 

"How is he?" Noah asked, panting slightly from the effort.

"Don't know," Lou murmured as she watched Rachel hover over Jesse. "But we better get Doc over here as soon as possible."

****'

It was three hours later that Doc left the premises. Jesse was confined to his bed and with some of Doc's painkilling medicines he had relaxed enough to get some sleep. His wounds had looked pretty bad, and a few of them were serious. Doc said that Jesse been very lucky since he might have died from the blow had the rack hit him differently. Doc ordered Rachel to make sure that Jesse stayed in bed until the wounds were healed. The scythe had grazed his side and Doc had seen to it, it was serious. All the riders knew it must hurt. Jesse tried to put up a brave face but occasionally he could feel the pain and was grateful for Rachel's concerns. Teaspoon made a thorough investigation why that tool rack had fallen down, but all he could find was that the nails must have loosened from the wood, probably from time. The tool rack just happened to fall at the same time as Jesse was standing under it. At least that was the only conclusion he came up with so he had the boys check every place where something similar could happen. Finding no other place, Teaspoon finally called it a day and the tired riders went to fix the last chores for Rachel.

Lou was on her way back to the bunkhouse for a few minutes of rest, when Rachel spotted her and called out for her help. Lou sighed silently and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked as she approached Rachel.

"Could you get me some more potatoes from the basement? I've forgot it when Jesse got hurt."

"No problems," Lou replied and headed for the other side of the house. The house had been built with a small basement for the purpose of storing food and the opening were on the back of the house, with a simple lid and a wooden stair that lead down into nothing more than one small room furnished with shelves, filled with Rachel's jars and other supplies. There was no light, but a small lantern was always hanging from a peg by the lid. Lou did not bother with it since she knew her way around the room pretty well and she would leave the lid open for the short time she needed to get the potatoes. She walked quickly down the stairs, knowing that the sooner Rachel had the potatoes, the sooner she would get her rest. She had just stepped off the last step when something shut the lid closed and the room suddenly became dark. Thinking that some of the boys were playing a joke on her, she cursed and started to walk back up again. When she reached the lid she placed both of her hands on it and pushed. Nothing happened. She tried again, this time putting some more effort in to it. Still nothing. She couldn't even feel that the lid was budging.

"Oh, come on, this ain't funny!!" she called out. "Kid, Cody! Open up!"

There was no reply and suddenly she begun to feel uneasy. Maybe the wind or something had blown it shut and something had blocked it? She tried to open it again, but still there was no way of getting out. Muttering to herself, she realized that it would take a few minutes before Rachel discovered that she wasn't back with the potatoes and started to look for her. She didn't like the idea of spending those minutes in the pitch-dark, cold basement but it didn't look as if she had much choice. She placed herself on the top step of the stair to hear if any passed by the lid. She hadn't been there for many seconds when she felt a change in the room. She didn't know how she could tell, but there was something there that hadn't been there before. Slightly uneasy she reached for the lantern to get some light when something sent the lantern crashing down the stairs. Lou moved closer to the lid.

"Who's there?" she called out trying to cool her fast pounding heart. A cool breeze went past her face and she felt herself shivering. Then the whisperings started. A soft voice that beckoned her to go down. Suddenly it was as if the stairs disappeared and she had to cling to the top step in order not to fall. Scared she stared down into the darkness where she thought she could see a soft red light pulsating in the dark. A sudden feeling of extreme horror grasped her. It was as if a cold hand had reached out and clasped her heart. For a moment she just sat there, terrified with her heart pounding until she came to her senses and turned. She started pounding on the lid, her only wish to get out of the nightmare and the horror that she was sure was waiting for her at the end of the stair. Desperately she beat on the lid with her fists, calling for help.

Lou felt as if an eternity passed before the lid was thrown open and she was able to stumble out into the arms of Kid.

"Lou, what's wrong?" he asked as he held her tenderly.

"Somebody locked me in," Lou said trembling, trying to regain her composure.

"Locked you in? What do you mean?" Kid held her at an arm's length looking at her face.

"The lid was locked, I couldn't get it up," Lou said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No it wasn't," Kid replied.

Lou stared at him.

"Yes, it was - I couldn't open it."

Kid shook his head.

"There was nothing wrong with it, Lou. Maybe you didn't try hard enough?"

"I used all my strength! It was locked I tell you!" Lou started to feel angry and a bit foolish. The incident didn't seem that horrible when standing outside in the sunlight. 

"I don't know, Lou - all I know is that I heard you scream and yell down there so I opened the lid---"

"You heard me?"

"Yes, I thought that you had fallen down the stairs and hurt yourself first, but then I heard you banging on the lid. What's wrong Lou? You never acted like this before."

"Don't laugh at me now, Kid." Lou looked earnestly at Kid. "But it was something down there - something awful."

Kid looked at her with a surprised frown, trying hard not to smile.

"Something awful? You mean besides potatoes?"

Lou's fist hit him in the chest.

"Don't make fun of me - there's something down there I tell you!"

"Then let's have a look."

Kid started to walk towards the opening, when Lou suddenly held him back, the fear returning again.

"Don't go down there Kid," she pleaded.

"There's nothing there, Lou, I promise."

"But you said yourself that this isn't like me so there must have been something that scared me."

Kid sighed.

"I suppose so. But we won't find out by standing here, now?"

"I suppose not." 

As Kid walked over to the opening, Lou followed hesitantly, holding his hand.

"Kid," she said suddenly, "there's no light. Something threw the lamp down the stairs."

"Something?"

"Yes, something. Maybe we should call the others?"

"Lou, there's nothing down there. You're just imagining things."

"Have you ever seen me so scared? It must have been something!" Lou insisted, scared of letting Kid go down there.

"It could have been a reflex from the light or a rat. Johnsons had problems with rats last month."

"It was nothing like that."

"Come on Lou." Kid started to grow impatient.

"All right, do whatever you want."

Kid smiled at her and started to walk down the stairs.

"Well, you were right about the lamp," he said, "it's not here." He continued down the stairs.

Lou stood silently by the opening, impatiently waiting for him to come back up.

"Kid?"

"I'm OK, Lou - I just found the lamp."

A soft light could be seen from the basement and Lou sneaked up to the opening, peaking in.

Kid was standing in the basement, holding up the lamp and looking around.

"There's nothing here Lou - absolutely nothing." Kid looked up at her and Lou bit her lip, feeling foolish.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive. What were you doing down here any way?" 

"Rachel asked me to get some more potatoes."

Kid picked up a new sack of potatoes and started to walk up again. Carefully hanging up the lamp again and letting the light out. Outside, he closed the lid and looked at Lou.

"See? Nothing dangerous at all."

Lou wrapped her arms around her and didn't know what to say.

"You're not gonna tell the others, are you?" she asked finally.

Kid smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Of course not." They started to walk to the house. "But I rather enjoyed the way you rushed into my arms - maybe I should lock you up--"

"Don't you dare!" Lou smiled at him, feeling better. _I must have imagined the whole thing_, she thought to herself, feeling save and secure with Kid's arm around her.

Baruk watched the couple walk away from the basement with a cruel smile on his lips. The girl had a lot of strength - strength that he needed. Strength that emancipating from her ability to love, strength from what she had gone through and strength from her faith in herself. Exactly that strength that he needed. From the brief encounter in the basement he knew that she was not only strong, but also passionate and that he suddenly felt an obsession of capturing her soul. But he was not powerful enough. Not yet. This soul and body he had "borrowed" was too resistant although it was weakening under his influence. He was not always in control. These people also shared a strong bond that made his task difficult. Therefore had he failed in killing the boy, as he had failed in possessing the girl. Well, he could wait - he knew his strength would improve. And the bond between the friends could be shattered. He had felt a small fraction of it this morning when the Indian young man had accused the blonde young man of stealing. For a short second there had been a genuine anger and Baruk knew how to use that. But first he needed to be stronger - he needed a soul. It was high time for a killing.


	4. Trail Of Death

Chapter 3. Trail of Death 

"Noah! Rider's comin'! You're up!" Rachel's voice sounded over the yard.

Noah rose from the comfortable place on the porch where he'd been sitting waiting for his run. Jimmy smiled at him.

"Have a nice ride," he said as he lazily chewed on a straw.

Noah shook his head.

"You wanna change?"

"In this heat? Nope. Anything is better than heading out into that sun-baked dry territory."

"Thanks for reminding me." Noah shook his head at his friend as he mounted.

Teaspoon came around the corner of the bunkhouse at the same moment.

"Good I found you Jimmy - I need you to make a special run for me."

Jimmy moaned as Noah smiled broadly at him before he accepted the mochila and headed out on his run.

"You spoke too soon, Jimmy!" he called out before he was off.

Jimmy frowned at him before turning to Teaspoon.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A friend of mine, the sheriff of Wind Creek could use some help. You'd be doing me a great favor if you head over there for a week."

"A week? Come on Teaspoon---" Jimmy silenced when he saw the older man raise an eyebrow at him. "All right, I'll do it - what exactly is it about?"

"Well, you see---," Teaspoon started as he walked with Jimmy over to the stable.

Noah was on his way back when the headache came back. He held in his horse as he closed his eyes in an effort to stop it. Maybe I should take a rest, he pondered as he felt as if his head should burst open. The sight of a small lake made him make up his mind. Halting his horse close to the water he quickly dismounted and dipped his head into the water. He splashed a lot of water into his face, feeling somewhat better. Then he felt that strange feeling again, as if somebody or something was whispering inside his mind. Trying to ignore it he decided to make camp for the night. He was in no real hurry and although he was close to the station, something made him stay where he was. Fixing a small fire, he soon sat down, wrapped in his blanket, slowly eating the last of his rations. It didn't taste anything, but he was more concerned with his headache. He couldn't understand it - he'd never suffered from headaches before. And he had this strange feeling that he had memory lapses - sometimes he felt as if something had happened but he couldn't remember anything. It bothered him and he thought about seeing Doc when he got back. 

He sat in deep thoughts watching the fire slowly burn out, not making any move to start it again when he heard voices close by. First he thought he was hearing things again, but son the voices were accompanied by the sound of horses. Reaching for his gun, Noah remained seated waiting for the men to approach him. Soon two horses and their riders emerged from the darkness.

"It's a nigger," the first man said condescending as they came closer.

"What are you doing her, boy?" the other continued. 

"I work for the Express," Noah replied as he slowly rose, prepared for anything, well aware that the men meant trouble. 

"You're lying - did you steal that horse, boy?"

"I'm a free man."

"Free, my foot. There's no such thing as a free nigger."

Noah felt the anger rise within him and with it there was another feeling. A feeling of hatred that only seemed to grow stronger. He shook his head in an attempt to regain control when the whisperings in his head came back. Suddenly the view before him became blurry and he seemed to float away from the scene before him.

Baruk could feel how the young man yielded to his force as he used the anger to take control. He smiled at the men before him.

"So I'm not free?" he asked coldly, still smiling.

"Nope, and we better teach you not to talk back, right Tucker?"

"Maybe we should leave, Frank," Tucker replied. He didn't like the look on the young black man. There was something evil over it.

"I ain't leaving for no damned nigger," Frank snarled back reaching for his gun and took a step closer. It was the last thing he did. Noah's hand found his knife and with a vicious snarl he let it sweep threw the air connecting with Frank's neck just below the ear. The force was enough to almost sever the head from the shoulders and with a croaking sound from his lips, Frank sank down to the ground, dead before he reached it.

Tucker stared in horror at his friend before he looked up and watched into the hatefilled eyes of Noah.

"You wanna stay and play?" Noah licked his lips as an evil smile played over them. Tucker froze in his movements before he sank to his knees.

"Please, don't kill me - we didn't mean any harm. Please, I got a wife and a kid---"

Noah placed the knife under the man's nose.

"You want to be spared, he?"

"I'll do anything, please?"

Noah removed the knife and looked down at the shivering man.

"Maybe I'll let you live," he said still smiling, "but it will cost you---"

The man on his knees trembled and continued his plea.

"Please? My wife---" He hadn't said more when the knife separated his ear from his head and he called out in pain placing his hand where his ear once had been. Noah laughed scornfully.

"Now you're dead," he whispered as he bent down and let the knife enter the man's stomach. Slowly, as to make sure the man felt the pain, he moved the knife upwards. Tucker fell backwards still alive, but dying. Noah rose and watched his work. 

"Sweet dreams," he said to the dying man on the ground as Baruk felt his strength increase as he collected the souls from his killings. He rose his arms towards the sky and relinquished in the feeling as he mumbled:

"Soon, my Louise, soon I'll come for you."

Lou sat by Jesse's side watching the boy toss and turn in fever. Now and then she wiped his forehead with the wet napkin in her hand. Jesse moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hi there," Lou said gently.

"What happened?" Jesse asked weakly.

"The tool rack fell down over you - you got a few cuts and bruises. Doc said you'd be all right if we can keep you in bed for a while," Lou smiled at him.

Jesse closed his eyes and tried to remember. He had a vague picture of a tool rack falling down at him.

"I was looking for Buck's pouch," he mumbled. "It was so strange, Lou, it looked as if something made the rack fall."

"You've listen too much to Cody's stories," Lou said comfortingly. "The wood was old where the rack sat. It could have fallen any time - you just had a bit of bad luck to be there when it did."

"But what if the spirits wanted to stop me from finding it?"

"Don't listen to Cody, Jesse. The pouch can't do anything like that." Lou spoke confidently, not really believing in Cody's stories of the misfortune he'd run into after stealing Buck's pouch. She hadn't been there when they happened, and anybody could have bad luck. But Jesse's imagination was already working at full speed.

"Then the pouch must be in the stable. If I could---"

"You're staying in bed, and you are not even going to think about the pouch or spirits or anything like that, you hear. You're gonna rest."

Jesse was about to protest when Rachel walked in.

"Hello," she smiled and placed a soft hand on Jesse's forehead. "The fever is getting down I think."

"I don't feel better," Jesse replied weakly.

"That just because you can get out of bed yet," Rachel continued.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow evening, Jesse," Lou said and rose. "I've got a run coming up."

"Have you found Buck's pouch?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, haven't had time to look actually. I'll have a quick look around before I leave."

"Do that. Buck seemed rather upset when it was missing. He surely doesn't need any setbacks now," Rachel added meaningfully and Lou knew what she meant. Buck had just recently recovered from the loss of Ike and although he was somewhat back to his old self, they all knew that the loss weighed heavily on him. Lou nodded and headed over to the stable for a quick search. She was quite certain that Jesse had made a throughout investigation of the bunkhouse. 

Disappointed she left the stables an hour later. She had no more success than Jesse had in finding the pouch. Buck must have lost it on a ride or when doing his chores, she pondered, and then it could be anywhere. She had no more time to look anyway, she had to get Lightning ready for her run. She knew how disappointed Buck would be so it was with a heavy heart she wrote a note explaining everything. She left it on his bunk before she went back to the stables. Ten minutes later she headed out after receiving the mochilla from Ben Harker.

Teaspoon yawned audibly as he sat by his desk at the office. It had been two quiet days with Jesse in bed and four riders out. Buck and Noah were expected back today if nothing unexpected happened. And if he was lucky the calmness would continue until Jesse was on his feet again. Teaspoon doubted that the accident would cool Jesse down for long. Best to enjoy it while it lasted he thought, as the door was slammed opened.

"Marshal! There's been a murder!"

Teaspoon sat up with a jerk as Hansen rushed inside.

"Murder? Where?"

"Just outside South Bend," Hansen said. "Ain't a pretty sight either, marshal, one of'em almost got his head cut off."

"Head cut off?" Teaspoon asked with a frown as he rose from his chair.

"Yeah. You better see for yourself."

Teaspoon reached for his hat and followed Hansen out to the wagon that stood outside. Under a large blanket he could see the contours of two men. Bracing himself he slowly lifted the blanket. A quick look and then he sadly shook his head and left the blanket down.

"Did you find'em?"

"One of my hired hands did." Hansen shook his head. "Who could do something like that?"

"You know them?"

"One of'em. He used to work for me, and although his death is no loss, no man should be killed this way."

"A bad apple, he?"

"You can say that. Took to the bottle too easily and he treated his wife badly. Still, it's gonna be hard on her. Doubt that she has any income."

"We'll see what we can do. Do you have any idea of what might have happen?"

"Nope. They were looking for trouble, but I haven't seen Tucker for a couple of weeks."

"Any of your men being out there?"

"Afraid not. We couldn't find any traces there either. Maybe you should ask your riders - it ain't far from the Express run."

"I'll do that. I'll ask around in town to see what I'll find out and then I'll head out there later. Thanks for bringing them in, Hansen."

"Well, Tucker used to work for me so it was the least I could do for him. I'll talk to his wife as well, if you like."

"I'd appreciate that."

Hansen nodded and took the wagon over to the undertaker. Teaspoon looked after them with a sad face. The quiet days were over, and earlier than he had expected. 

Noah woke up with a headache. He tried to get to his feet when he suddenly was violently sick. Still feeling dizzy, he slowly recovered and looked around. He remembered that he had made camp on his way back because he recognized the surroundings, but he had no memory of what had happened then. He remembered the headache and assumed that he must have fallen asleep. _I really need to see Doc when I get back_, he pondered as he reached for his water canteen. It was then he noticed the blood on his sleeve. Puzzled he stared at it and then he started to look for a wound. When he didn't find anything he looked closer at himself. He found more traces of blood on his trousers, but as far as he could see there was no wound on him. When he noticed that there was blood on his knife, he became more confused. What had happened? How hard he tried he could not remember using his knife or how it was that there was blood on his clothes. The only explanation he could find was that he must have killed an animal or something for food. He used some of the water to clean off the worst, as the headache slowly seemed to go away. He was already a bit late, so he quickly gathered his things and mounted. Within minutes he was on his way back to the station.

When Noah finally arrived and handed the pouch over to Cody he felt better. A lot better, in fact, with the exception that he still seemed to have a memory lapse from the night before. He had managed to get most of the blood of from his clothes before he left his camp and he felt refreshed after he'd dipped his head in the horses' trough. It was almost as if the headache and sickness from the evening before and in the morning never had occurred.

"Hot run?" Rachel smiled at him as she passed with a basket full of clean laundry.

"Yes. And since you asked, there weren't much to eat either. You don't happen to have any sandwiches or something?"

"I don't understand what you do to yourself on these runs," Rachel complained jokingly. "Didn't they give you something to eat at Reams Station?"

Noah smiled foolishly, hesitant to tell of his sickness earlier. 

"I wasn't hungry," he said instead hoping that Rachel wouldn't ask anymore. Fortunately she seemed satisfied with that answer.

"If you can wait for a few minutes, you can have some soup. I'm making some for Jesse anyway."

"That's sounds fine. How's Jesse by the way?"

"He's slowly getting better. He's still in bed and he really longs for someone to talk to. Why don't you stop by before I fix that soup?"

"Sure, why not?"

Noah walked back to the bunkhouse where Jesse had a bunk in the kitchen. When he stepped in he walked over and brought a chair to the bunk.

"Hi Jesse, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty low," Jesse confessed. "How was your ride - did you run into any trouble?"

Noah laughed softly at the question.

"No, just an ordinary run. Why do you ask?"

"Thompkins was out here with some supplies and I overheard him talking 'bout a murder - "

"Whoa, take it easy Jesse. You're in no shape for solving murders and such."

"I just wondered ---" Jesse's eyelids closed for a second.

"Tired?" Noah asked. "You better get some sleep then."

"Ain't tired," Jesse said sleepily, but Noah silenced him.

"You better rest and I'll talk to you later."

"OK," Jesse mumbled and closed his eyes.

Baruk looked at the sleeping boy. It would be so easy for him to end the boy's life right now and for a moment he pondered doing it. But then he realized that it would mean that the others would suspect the young man whose body he used. If the body was killed he might not find a new right away, so his only other possibility would be to leave. Either way he wasn't ready to leave this place just yet. Not until he had possessed one of the most beautiful and strong souls he'd ever encountered. So he let the boy sleep although the thought of forcing the life out of him was tempting. Sighing he returned to the dark and let over the control to the young man.

Noah flinched as he experienced another headache. He looked at the sleeping Jesse and shook his head trying to get rid of the headache. He couldn't understand what had brought it on - he hadn't done anything straining. He wiped his forehead as Rachel stepped in.

"Is he sleeping?" she whispered. Noah nodded.

"I'll fix you some soup anyway," Rachel smiled at him as she headed over to the stove. Noah felt relieved that she apparently hadn't found anything wrong with him - maybe he just was tired after his run.

Teaspoon didn't return to the station until late in the evening. The riders looked up from the dinner when he entered with a tired smile.

"What's up Teaspoon?" Buck asked.

"Hansen found two men murdered over by South Bend. I've been out there trying to find any leads."

"Did you?" Kid asked.

"Nope. Not a single tread. Can't understand why though. One of the men had his throat cut - there should have been more."

"Teaspoon, we're eating," Rachel said with a frown.

"Sorry, Rachel. Guess I can't stop thinking about it. Never seen anything that brutal."

"South Bend? That's not far from our run. Didn't you pass close by there, Noah?" Kid looked at Noah.

"Yes, but I didn't notice anything unusual. When were they killed Teaspoon?"

"Hard to say - you're sure you didn't see anything? You might have passed there just about the time they were killed."

Noah shook his head.

"Nothing." For a moment he felt a strange feeling of that there was something he should tell Teaspoon, but the memory eluded him and he simply shook his head again. "Sorry, Teaspoon."

"That's all right. I didn't expect you to. I suspect they got into trouble with one of their "friends". They weren't sober when they left town. That's a fine example of what drinking can lead to, I'll say."

"That's enough of that. I don't want to hear more about it," Rachel stated vehemently as she placed a plate in front of Teaspoon. "Now we'll eat."

Baruk couldn't rest. He'd been still for two long. The killings had created a craving for more. He had been forced to hide for too long and there where unexpected forces in this country. The people were different than he remembered or maybe it was he that had weakened. He'd been around since time's beginning and his master had brought him to many corners of the world but he'd never encountered this much trouble in taking control over his 'host'. And the young Indian that seemed to be protected by some sort of spirits that was stronger than he first expected. And he had felt the presence of another force, a force he was unable to define or detect. He needed to be stronger and that fast, before he was defeated. Somehow he knew that if he could possess the girl, he would be safe. Baruk slowly rose from the bunk and looked around as he could feel the anger of the Indian spirits surround him. He frowned. They could do nothing to stop him, but they irritated him. He looked for the pouch that seemed to be their center but as he approached the box, the owner stirred in his sleep and almost woke up. Baruk cursed silently as the illusive force he'd felt occasionally made itself reminded. A soft growl emerged from his throat as he realized that this spirit was also connected to the Indian. A new idea formed in his mind. Maybe he didn't need to take this one's soul. Maybe he could take his knowledge. An evil smile played on his lips as he silently left the room.

Baruk slowly walked down the street. Music and laughter was heard from the saloon as a few men strolled out into the street. It did not interest him. He chose to walk on the less lightened streets and alleys in search of a soul to satisfy the hunger in him.

"Hi there stranger." A blond girl dressed in only a chemise and a skirt smiled at him. "Looking for some company?"

Baruk stooped and looked her over. A weak soul, but it was better than nothing.

"You're one of he Express riders ain't you?" The girl walked unsteadily up to him and Baruk realized that she was intoxicated by something. "You know, I've never had a black man before," she continued as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

"No?" Baruk asked as his hand caressed her neck, slowly and deliberately.

"No," she replied as she raised her head, offering more of her neck to his hand. Baruk bent down until his lips were close to her ear.

"But I need more than you'll be willing to give," he whispered cruelly as his hand slowly closed around her neck. He heard her gasping for breath as his grip hardened and he could feel her soul slowly leaving her body as he captured her. In his mind he heard her silent cry for help as her life left her body and her soul was caught only to be forced to serve him for eternity.

__

CHAPTER 4 


	5. Battle Of Souls

Chapter 4. Battles Of Souls 

Teaspoon walked briskly over to the undertaker.

"Barnett told me," he said with a nod of greeting to Doctor Barnes and the undertaker, Ben Jacobs.

"I can't believe it," 'Doc' Barnes said. "I never thought anything like this could happen in Rock Creek."

"What can you tell me?"

"Lutie was strangled. Hayes claims that she was working last night, but that she sneaked away from the saloon. She probably sneaked out to drink - you knows what Hayes think of his girls taking to the bottle."

"Drinking problem?"

"Lutie was an alcoholist, marshal. She used to tell me that she could stop any day, but the truth is that she was too deep into the booze for her to change. God knew what else she was doing in that alley."

"And the others?"

"Dollins had his head smashed in. It must have been a big man that did it, or somebody driven by a lot of anger, I'd say. It was smashed into a mess." Doc shrugged at the memory. "I hope that I never have to see that again. Ward was left to bleed to death after a knife wound. That's the strangest of them - he should have had the time to call for help, but nobody seems to have heard anything."

"I know - I asked around, but nobody have seen anything unusual. Do you think we're dealing with one killer here?"

"Hard to say - seeing that Tucker and his friend were killed with a knife and so was Ward, I'd say that it might be the same killer. But there's no connection between them, is there?"

Teaspoon shook his head.

"Not that I've found. What about the other two?"

"Two completely different killers I'd say. There's no reason for one man to kill in two so different ways."

"I agree, Doc. Thanks for your help. You're sure that all three was killed during the night?"

"Yes. You better do something about this quick marshal. Rock Creek doesn't need one or more killers on the loose."

"I'll do all I can Doc, be sure of that."

When Teaspoon returned to the station he found Noah and Kid lazily enjoying the sun sitting on the porch. When they saw his face, Kid straightened himself up. 

"Something wrong Teaspoon?"

"You could say that," Teaspoon admitted as he joined them. "There was three murders in town last night."

"Three?" Noah looked at Teaspoon with consternation.

"Yep."

"How?" Kid wanted to know. 

"I wish I know. Did any of you boys heard anything last night? And I mean anything?"

"No, I slept like a baby," Kid confessed and Noah nodded his head in agreement.

"Me neither," Noah added. "Didn't anybody in town hear anything?"

"That's the strange thing. Nobody has heard a thing, seen anything or even noticed anything unusual. Yet three people were killed." Teaspoon shook his head in disbelief.

"You want any help, Teaspoon?" Kid asked as Buck emerged from the bunkhouse. By the look on his face the others could tell that he had still not found his medicine pouch.

"Thanks, Kid, but you stick to your runs. I'll sort this out on my own. I'll just get some coffee and then I'll continue the search." He rose and walked towards the house.

Buck looked after him.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"There had been three murders during the night," Kid replied. "You didn't find it, did you?"

Buck shook his head.

"No. You're sure Lou didn't say anything about it?"

"Not a word. Sorry, Buck."

"She promised. I can't believe she'd leave without even a note."

"Well, a lot happened here when you were on your run. With Jesse's accident I guess she forgot."

"Why is it so important to you?" Noah asked. "Can't you get a new pouch?"

Buck shook his head.

"It isn't that easy," he replied, not ready to explain the process of finding your guiding spirits to his friends. He wasn't sure if they would understand. Besides, he didn't think getting a new was the right thing to do. As if he knew, since he hadn't a clue what to do. He'd never heard of anybody loosing his medicine pouch. Not before they were dead anyway. Some had lost theirs in battle, but they were always severely wounded. Nobody had lived long without his pouch, he thought miserably, and wished that he had somebody to ask. He couldn't believe that it was missing. He knew that he had had it before he went to bed that night. The only explanation must be that somebody had taken it from him, but he couldn't see any of his friends doing that to him. Feeling depressed he sat down next to his friends.

"Maybe Lou did find it, just forgot to tell you," Kid said trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe," Buck admitted, hoping that it was true, but fearing that it wasn't.

Rachel saw the three riders sitting on the porch and she frowned. There were chores to be done and yet none seemed as if they were going to do them. She opened the kitchen window.

"You got nothing to do?" she called out.

Kid sighed and rose.

"I better get Katy shoed," he smiled, "before Rachel comes after me with a pan."

"I'd like to see that," Noah said laughing. "Wanna give me a hand with the painting of the west wall of the barn?" he asked Buck.

Buck nodded, seeing that there wasn't much else to do.

Smiling Rachel closed the window and returned to finish up the dishes. The water was starting to get cold, but she had water standing on the stove. She reached for the saucepan when Teaspoon came in.

"Hi Teaspoon," she greeted as she grabbed the hot water. Suddenly she felt as if the pan was moving and desperately she tried to keep it steady. But she was too late; as if in slow motion she saw how the water flooded from the pan onto her arms and skirt. As the hot water scorched her skin she screamed in agony. Teaspoon rushed over to her and managed to knock the pan out of her hands. 

"Rachel are you OK?" he asked as Rachel sank down to the floor, feeling an intense pain on her arms and where the fabric of her skirt touched her bare skin.

"Get that skirt off you now," Teaspoon ordered as he saw the wet fabric cling to her legs, as he reached for the cold water. Rachel did as he said, ignorant of the fact that he would see her in her underwear, because of the intense pain on her legs. Teaspoon soaked one of the clean bed sheets in the cold water and simply wrapped it around her. 

"You should get into a cold bath," he said. Realizing that Rachel wasn't in the position to take care of herself, he continued, "I'll help you over to Mrs. Denning, and then Doc can have a look at you." Rachel nodded, feeling enough embarrassment over her present situation to not have Teaspoon helping her into a bath. Teaspoon helped her to her feet and then he simply carried her out to the wagon. He didn't see any of the boys so he simply sat next to her and drove away.

"Jesse," Rachel said.

"He'll be OK, the boys are still there. Don't worry about him now."

Jesse moved slightly in his bed. He'd heard what happened in the kitchen and although he wanted to help Rachel, he couldn't move an inch without feeling the pain in his side. With a sigh he sank back in bed. Suddenly he realized that if he managed to move himself to a slightly more upright position he'd be able to look out the window. With that aim in his mind he fought the pain and struggled to get himself somewhat more leveled position. First he almost gave up, but since it was utterly boring not to have anything to look at, he gave it another try. This time he managed and it was with a content sigh he sank down on the pillows as he gazed out the window. To his disappointment there wasn't much to see except Buck and Noah working on the wall. Since there was nothing else he followed their work with a disappointed look.

Baruk smiled to himself when he saw the marshal drive the woman called Rachel from the station. Getting the water over her told him he was much stronger now, the killings had served their purpose. And he believed that his 'host' was weakening as well. All seemed to move in his way and if he only could use or get rid of the spirits that had kept him annoyed since he stole the pouch, he could concentrate on his main objective - the girl.

Buck slowly went on with the task of painting the wall, his mind still on the missing pouch. It was with some surprised he realized that Noah had asked him something.

"You never told me what's so important with the pouch," Noah repeated.

"You wouldn't understand," Buck mumbled, remembering when he'd tried to explain it the last time. Noah laughed softly.

"I'm not Cody," he replied, but there was an under tone in his voice that made Buck turn and stare at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who are they, the spirits that are connected to the pouch - or you? What does the black stone stand for?" Noah asked coldly as he continued painting.

Buck stared at him. 

"How do you know?" he managed to ask as Noah turned and faced him.

"Why don't you tell me and we'll save you a lot of pain?" Baruk smiled at the young Indian next to him. Buck stared at the face before him, seeing Noah and yet not Noah.

"Who are you?" he asked bewildered as she tried to step away from the eyes forcing him to remain.

"That's not important. Important is what I need from you. Give it to me voluntarily and I'll let you go." All Buck managed to do was to shake his head in objection. He didn't understand who this was but he felt a twinge of fear as he realized that whatever or whoever it was standing before him, it was something dangerous and something he'd never encountered before.

"I need to know." The demand in Baruk's voice was now obvious. Still Buck refused to budge.

Baruk sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to test his newly acquired strength but the young man was stronger than he'd expected. He raised his hand and touched the young man's forehead. Buck shivered as the hand touch his head, but he was unable to move away. He was aware of a soft red light surrounding him, emanating from the hand before he felt a sharp pain in his head. Then there was another feeling, acutely connected to the pain. It was as something had forced itself into his memory, probing and forcing him to reveal everything that was he, his knowledge, hie memories and his outmost secrets. Fighting the pain, he resisted the force that threatened to destroy the very essence of his being. As the pain increased, Buck sank to his knees, unable to stand on his feet. Baruk let him sank down, releasing him from his hand. The connection was already made, now he just had to force the boy to give up. Baruk concentrated and sent another wave of pain through the young man, causing him to lie down on the ground. Buck looked up and although he couldn't see the lips moves on Noah or who it was move, he still heard the voice in his head, demanding him to give up. Persistently he fought on, but he was scared that he would loose - the pain was so intense that he saw white spots before his eyes. Somewhere he was conscious of that if he failed, his friends would be next - and it was that thought that made him resist the unknown force.

Baruk smiled as he realized that it wouldn't be long until the young man, Buck, had given in to him. He just needed a few more minutes - he could even hear the anger of the protective spirits roaring around him, but it was too late. Without the pouch they seemed at a lost of what to do and Baruk was pleased he'd taken it that first night. He was just about to end it when a call made him loose concentration. Turning around he saw the other man, Kid, run towards him. Angry he realized that he had to finish this at another time. Slowly he returned control to Noah, but he remained long enough to make sure that Buck was strongly within his reach. Buck suddenly felt the probing of his memory end but the feeling of relief was soon replaced with pain.

"It isn't over yet," the voice in his head said grimly, "give it up and the pain will end, but not until then - not until then." Then it disappeared, but the pain remained. Buck felt his muscles strain under the pain that seemed to travel over his body. Shivering he remained on the ground.

"Buck!" Kid called out as he saw Buck lying on the ground, curled up and shaking. Noah was standing next to him, but at Kid's call, he sank to his knees next to their friend. Kid joined him a second later.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw Buck writhing in pain.

"I don't know," Noah replied with a consternation on his face. "Suddenly he just was lying here."

"Just like that?" Kid asked, trying to reach out to Buck who seemed to be unaware of their presence.

"Yes," Noah replied as he flinched at the headache he suddenly experienced. It disappeared as quickly as it had come and he regained his composure. "We should get him inside."

"You're right. Buck, can you hear me? We're gonna get you to your bunk. Can you stand?"

Buck tried to reply but all he managed to do was moan. Kid looked at Noah.

"We have to help him." Noah nodded and with combined efforts they managed to get Buck into the bunkhouse. 

As they helped him unto his bunk, Buck wanted to tell Kid what had happened, he wanted to warn him about Noah, but he found that he was unable to speak. As he tried the pain seemed to increase and he was forced to let go of the idea of speaking. Cramp racked his stomach and he thought he was going to die. After a while the idea of dying almost felt appealing to him as the cramp moved over his body, tensing and straining his muscles until he was unable to move. He arched his back in an attempt to get rid of the pain but it was useless. The cramp was replaced with pure pain as if somebody was sticking knives into him, then the cramps returned. And all the time he could hear the voice in his mind - teasing and threatening him to give up his soul and mind to make the pain end. But he couldn't. _I just have to endure this_, he thought, _I just have to_.

Jesse watched in horror how Buck was forced to his knees while a strange red glow seemed to surround him and Noah. He was too far off to see Noah's face, but something about the whole situation sent chills down his spine. He'd never been so scared and yet he was unable to turn away. He knew that there was something awfully wrong with the events outside and it was as if he could feel it in the air. He used to brag to the others that there was nothing that scared him, but this did exactly that. When Kid come running around the corner he saw who Noah stop whatever he was doing, but Buck remained on the ground. When Noah scanned the surroundings Jesse was scared that Noah would be able to notice him and he tried to hide as much as possible from the window. When Kid and Noah helped Buck back to the bunkhouse, Jesse bit his lip and tried to move. Unable to get away, he sat in silence scared of what would happen to him if Noah had seen him.

"Where's Rachel and Teaspoon?" Kid looked around as they had made Buck as comfortable as they could. "Jesse," he continued and walked over to the kitchen where he found a pale Jesse. "Do you know where Rachel and Teaspoon are?"

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Buck's sick."

Jesse shook his head.

"Rachel got burnt and Teaspoon took her to Doc," Jesse replied. "Kid," he continued, "I --"

When Noah appeared in the door, Jesse silenced.

"What Jesse?" Kid asked.

"Nothing."

"Kid, we should get Doc out here," Noah suggested. Kid nodded his agreement as sounds from outside suggested that a rider had arrived. Kid looked out the window.

"It's Lou," he said, "I'll tell her what's happened and then I'll get Doc." 

Jesse suddenly felt a twinge of fear of being left at the station with Noah and only Lou to trust and he had to express this.

"Lou can get Doc," he suggested.

"She's just come back from a run," Kid objected and walked out. Jesse looked nervously at Noah.

"Something wrong, Jesse?" Noah asked and Jesse shook his head. Noah looked all right and there was nothing threatening about him but still Jesse couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"You better rest," Noah suggested and closed the door between the kitchen and the bunkhouse as Lou entered.

"Kid told me what happened," she said quickly and walked up to Buck's bunk. "How are you Buck?" She looked at his face and it and his hands curled up into tight fists told her everything she needed to know. The pain had brought beads of sweat to his forehead and she quickly went for some water, hoping that cold compresses would bring him some relief.

"I don't understand how this could happen?" she said silently to Noah as she passed him.

"I don't know Lou," Noah replied. "One minute he was helping me with the wall, the next he was lying on the ground." 

"Where's Rachel?"

"At Doc's. She got burned on hot water."

Lou sighed as she realized that her efforts did very little for Buck. Unable to sit there and not being able to help, she rose.

"I'll check on Jesse," she said swaying as she thought that it seemed to be no end to their bad luck right now.

"Hi Jesse, how are you feeling?" Lou stroked the boy's forehead, noticing that his fever seemed a bit lower than before.

"How's Buck?" Jesse asked whispering.

"He's gonna be all right," Lou replied a bit surprised at Jesse's low voice.

"Lou, I saw it," Jesse continued to whisper.

"Saw what?"

"Shhh, not so loud! Lou, Noah did that to Buck."

"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Lou frowned and wondered if Jesse was all right.

"I saw Noah touch Buck and then he fell to the ground - Noah must have done something---"

"Jesse, you have a fever and you've let Cody's stories get to your head. It's possible Noah touched Buck, but that doesn't mean he inflicted the pain. That's silly, Jesse."

"But I saw---"

"Jesse, you have a fever. You need to rest and not let your imagination get the best of you," Lou concluded. "You want some water or something?"

"Lou, you have to believe me!"

"I believe you - now rest, you hear," Lou said soothingly, trying to ease him. "Now rest, I'll be right outside." She left the room and closed the door.

"No you don't believe me," Jesse muttered in disappointment.

Baruk watch her disappear into the kitchen before he turned to Buck. He saw the look that Buck gave him and he realized that his mental connection worked both ways.

"So now you know my plan, don't you?" he chuckled softly as he realized that Buck knew he was after Lou. "Pity you can't tell them, isn't it now. Well, don't worry, soon you wont have anything to worry about anymore." Baruk concentrated and again Buck found himself fighting for his sanity. For every second that passed the pain made him weaker and he found it harder and harder to resist. To Buck's relief, Lou only stayed with Jesse for less than a minute, forcing Baruk to give control back to Noah. Again Baruk found himself forced to stop just when he was about to win. Patience, he told himself, patience.

__

CHAPTER 5 


	6. Darkness Awaits You

Chapter 5. Darkness Awaits You 

Teaspoon run into Kid when he left Doc after Doc had returned from seeing to Rachel. Mrs. Denning had agreed to let her stay until she was better and Rachel had reluctantly agreed after seeing the blisters that was already forming on her arms. She was not going to much use at the station any way. Teaspoon promised to ask Mrs. Kelley to check on Jesse and the riders until Rachel was better. 

"What's your hurry?" Teaspoon said as he held Kid back.

"Buck's sick," Kid replied.

"Sick? What do you mean sick?"

"I'm not sure, but he's in severe pain. We don't know what happened."

"All right, get the Doc then," Teaspoon said, feeling that things were quickly escalating beyond his control. Then he quickly walked down to the station where he found Lou still trying to ease Buck's pain with some compresses.

"Teaspoon," she said relieved," am I glad to see you."

Before Teaspoon was able to reply, Kid arrived, pushing Doc into the room.

"You never let a poor man have any rest," Doc Barnes complained as he approached Buck, but seeing the painful face he immediately set off to work.

"Can we go out?" Doc asked Teaspoon after a few minutes. "Noah, will you join us?"

As the men stepped out on he porch, Doc turned to the others.

"There's nothing wrong with him," Doc explained.

"What do you mean, nothing wrong? Just look at him?"

"He's in pain, true, but I can't find any reason for it."

"Nothing?"

"No. I understand you were closest to him when he first felt the pain, Noah?"

"Yes, we were fixing one of the wall on the barn." Noah replied.

"Did you see anything that could have caused this? A snake, spider anything?"

"Sorry, Doc, there was nothing there."

"What are you thinking, Doc?" Teaspoon asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is a snake bite or something like that, but if there weren't anything around there, then I don't have any clues. I guess that all we can do is to wait."

"But what about Buck?"

"We can only hope that the pain passes. If he's not better by the morning, I can try to give him some relief with some laudanum, but apart from that---" Doc shrugged.

"Well, if that's the way it is," Teaspoon shook his head. "Thanks, Doc, we'll keep you informed."

Doc nodded and grabbed his bag as he headed back to his offices.

Kid joined the others outside.

"What do we do now Teaspoon?" he asked.

"I don't know. I need to find those murderers from last night, and we need to keep the Express running. Who's up next?"

"I am." Kid replied.

"Well, Jimmy should be back soon and Cody's back tomorrow. Noah, maybe you can take Buck's ride tomorrow?"

"No problem, Teaspoon."

"All right. Now you have to decide who's gonna fix dinner tonight."

Kid and Noah looked at each other and sighed.

"We'll fix it."

The night was miserable for everyone. Kid headed out just before nightfall in hope of an early return as Lou and Noah took turns sitting up. Noah felt fine through the night without any memory lapses or headaches, which made him feel better. For a while he'd feared that he was going to be sick, but apparently he was mistaken. However, Buck was not getting any better and he was still exposed to pain and Lou feared that he wouldn't last for long. She couldn't believe that he endured it through the night and she tried her best to ease the pain, but nothing seemed to help. She wished she knew what was causing it, but Buck was too weak to speak, so they remained in the dark. Jesse's fever was still going down but he had been surly and refused to talk to her. Not that she cared right now - she was more worried about Buck. 

Cody arrived around noon the day after, only to be welcomed by two tired riders, Lou and Noah. Unaware of what had happened, he smiled at them as he dismounted.

"Good news," he said happily. "There's no mail to Ft. Laramie this time. One of you got a day off!"

"I sure can use that," Noah agreed as he took care of Cody's horse. "How was your run?"

"Piece of cake. What's with the sad faces?"

"Rachel had an accident last night and Buck's down with something."

"With what?"

"We don't know," Lou replied tiredly. "And there's been three murders in town."

Cody looked at her with disbelief.

"Three murders? You're kidding me?"

"Wish I was."

"Sounds that there some interested stories for you to tell me. Now, how about something to eat?"

"You'll have to fix it yourself - Rachel's resting at Mrs. Denning after she burnt herself."

"No? Then who's making dinner?"

Lou shrugged.

"The one most hungry, I s'pose."

"Now why was I in such a hurry to get back," Cody complained. 

"Stop whining, Cody." Lou looked at him. "This ain't funny."

The day passed slowly. Lou felt compelled to sit with Buck but from time to time she was forced to leave, unable to stand the fact that she couldn't do anything for him. It was almost as if he wanted to say something to her, when the pain held him back. If she only knew what he wanted, she pondered, as she sat down next to Lightning on one of her breaks.

"I'm pleased you're all right any way," she mumbled to the horse. "And I wish that Kid was back soon - I'm probably crazy but I have that same feeling as I had in the basement. But don't you dare tell the boys, they'll laugh their heads off," she spoke softly to the horse, who looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Lou, are you here?" Noah called out into the stable.

"Yep, what's up?"

"Teaspoon's back with Doc. Thought you wanna know."

"Yes, thanks." Lou sighed and gave Lightning a final pad on the neck and walked up to Noah.

"You know Jesse thought it was your fault Buck's ill," she said jokingly to him as they walked back to the bunkhouse.

"Me? What did he based that on?"

"He said he saw you through the window - must be his fever playing tricks on him," she continued when she sensed a peculiar feeling and she looked sharply at Noah. "Right?"

"Probably." Noah answered after a few seconds hesitation. "I better talk to him about it."

Lou nodded, but there was a feeling of uneasiness tingling inside her, telling her that she shouldn't have told Noah about the incident. _That's stupid_, she thought_, why shouldn't she tell Noah?_ Shaking her head she braced herself for what Doc would tell them about Buck as they joined Doc, Cody and Teaspoon on the porch.

"I still don't understand it," Doc shook his head, "He hasn't slept you say?"

"No, not a even a blink." Lou replied.

"Well, Doc?" Teaspoon asked a bit impatient.

"As I told you before, Teaspoon, pain can be quite serious if the patient isn't allowed to rest. It's straining his heart, and I fear that if he doesn't get some relief from it soon---" Doc left the sentence unfinished.

"So what can we do?" Lou asked almost despairingly.

"I can only think of one thing - an induced sleep. I can get him to sleep for a couple of hours with the use of laudanum. But remember that will only help him keep his strength for a while longer. It will not help him out of the pain or take away its cause."

"But it will help him?"

"In one way, yes. But you might also say that it will prolong everything as well."

"I don't think we have any choice. If it might help save his life, we'll do it," Teaspoon said. "Go ahead, Doc."

Doc nodded and returned into the bunkhouse.

"All right boys, there's chores to be done," Teaspoon said to the riders.

"I'll join Doc", Lou said and Teaspoon nodded his OK. As the others trailed off, Lou and Teaspoon went back into the bunkhouse.

"Buck, son, Doc here is gonna give you something to sleep on, all right?" Teaspoon sat down next to Buck's bunk. To his surprise Buck shook his head.

"You need to rest, son."

Another shook. Teaspoon looked up at Lou with a question in his face. Lou joined him and looked at Buck.

"You can't take more of the pain unless you rest," she tried.

Buck shook his head again although it caused him more pain. He tried desperately to let them know that he couldn't rest. If he gave up fighting, he knew that he would loose not only his life but also his soul. He couldn't let them put him to sleep. The fear of what might happen then was far more greater than the fear of dying.

Doc handed over a cup to Teaspoon, who turned to Buck again.

"I don't want to do this against your will, Buck, but if I have to---"

Buck simply turned his head away and Teaspoon sighed. He handed the cup over to Lou.

"We'll have to make him drink it," he whispered sadly. Lou looked him.

"We can't do that," she replied in the same voice.

"You'd rather see him like this?"

Lou shook her head and accepted the cup as Teaspoon turned to Buck again. 

"I don't want to do this Buck, but it is for your best," Teaspoon mumbled as he gently covered Buck's nose, forcing him to open his mouth in order for Lou to make him drink some of the laudanum. Buck tried not to swallow but with his nose covered he had no choice. Helplessly he felt the liquid trickle down his throat. Finally Lou removed the cup and he stared up into her face.

Lou saw the fear and accusation in Buck's eyes before the laudanum forced him to close them. Lou had never felt so low in her life. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had betrayed Buck, and that which she and Teaspoon just had done would turn out badly in the future. She looked at Teaspoon, who simply placed his hand on her shoulder as they watched Buck slowly fall asleep and his muscles relaxed as he no longer felt the pain.

Buck felt himself floating as his soul left his body. Darkness surrounded him and he was surprised that he still was aware of his surroundings. As he turned he saw the light disappeared behind him and he was enclosed in complete darkness. He tried to reach the light again, knowing that if he could return he would be back among the others, when something held him back. Frightened he realized that his soul was held back by something else, something he recognized. When he suddenly heard the voice he thought he was lost.

"Welcome. I'm Baruk and I think it's about time you tell me what I need to know. Or you'll never return to your body."

Buck desperately tried to move away from the spirit or force that seemed to have captured his soul, but there was no where to go. He could not return to his conscious self and he'd almost given up hope when he found he could move away from the entity, although he was forced to remain in the dark. Something had held the spirit force back, but somehow Buck knew that it wouldn't be like that for long. He just had to find a way to return before that happened.

Baruk cursed silently. At first he hadn't believed his luck when the older man, Teaspoon, had decided to put the Indian to sleep. He knew that it meant that he would be able to control the soul as it left the body and he'd managed to do that. Now if he held on to the soul, the body would eventually die, and beside that, a soul that was inexperienced in travelling in that world would be an easy target for him. But the unknown force had once more stopped him from controlling the soul completely - the young Indian had more powerful friends than he'd thought. Well, it didn't matter - he could find his strength somewhere else - and as long as he held the Indian's soul, the Indian couldn't do him, Baruk, any harm.

Lou remained by Buck's side long after Teaspoon had left. She couldn't escape the feeling that they had done something wrong and that Buck was in more trouble than he'd been before. But now it was done and there was nothing she could do about it. So she sat by Buck's side, watching his every breath as is she feared that they suddenly would stop. She sat there with her head in her hands when Cody and Noah returned after finishing the chores.

"How is he?" Noah asked as he walked up to her.

"Sleeping," Lou replied shortly.

"Hey, you're moody," Cody said lightly as he joined them. "Honestly, Lou, how is he?"

Lou sighed.

"Don't know." She looked up at them and hesitated before she continued.

"Do you notice anything strange about him?"

"What do you mean strange?" Noah asked.

"I don't really know - do you notice something?"

"No. Can't say I do. What are you aiming at Lou?" Cody asked.

Lou bit her lip.

"I'm not sure, but - you know, when you're sleeping, you're always moving around a little or your eyelids move?"

"Yes?"

"Buck's don't. It's as he wasn't here - as if he's dead, except for him breathing." Lou shrugged.

"I see what you mean, Lou," Noah confessed, "but don't you think that's just because it's not a natural sleep. After all he only sleeps because of the laudanum."

"Noah's right, Lou - that must be it. Don't worry, he's probably better tomorrow. Is Jesse still cross?"

"Yes, he won't talk to anyone. I do wish Rachel will return soon." Lou rose from the chair. 

"S'pose we better go to bed then."

Jesse couldn't sleep. After what he'd seen the previous evening he was sure that there was something seriously wrong with Noah. He couldn't believe that the Noah he knew could have done Buck any harm, but he had seen Noah do something to Buck. And now Buck was unconscious, beyond being able to tell them what had happened. Jesse had tried to tell Lou, but she had simply believed that he was delirious. But he wasn't. He knew what he had seen, and he hadn't that high fever. But it seemed that Lou and the others couldn't see what he by now was convinced about. Something had happened to Noah and now he was a danger to al of them. Especially him, Jesse, if Noah found out he knew. This had been on Jesse's mind for the last twenty minutes and keeping him awake. He was slowly getting tired and just about to fall asleep when he noticed the door standing slightly ajar. He was sure Lou had closed it when she left. The discovery made him awake at once and he stared out in the darkness as his heart begun to beat faster. Slowly the door opened and Jesse found that he was too scared to even scream or let out a sound. Slowly the door opened completely, but Jesse could not see anything. Fear made his throat go dry and he had difficulty to breathe. Slowly he moved in his bed, unaware of the headache, as far as possible away from whatever it was that was hiding behind the door. Jesse swallowed hard.

"Noah?" he croaked silently, not sure what he'd expect.

A sinister laughter seemed to fill his head.

"Your Noah doesn't exist anymore." The low voice seemed to lack an origin an Jesse put his hands over his ears in hope of not hearing. Convinced the something terrifying was coming to kill him, he suddenly jumped out of bed and rushed for the backdoor, unable to turn around. His only thought was to get as far away from the station as possible. He needed to tell somebody what was going on, somebody that would believe him and that wasn't influenced by the "false" Noah. He needed to get Jimmy.

Baruk sneered at the disappearing figure that headed for the stable. The boy would die before he reached town, he would see to that. He would just enjoy the chase a bit first.

__


	7. Death Sets A Trap

Chapter 6. Death Sets A Trap 

Lou suddenly awoke by a large thud coming from the kitchen. Looking around she saw that Cody was still sleeping in his bunk. Buck was still sleeping from the laudanum, but she couldn't see Noah in his bunk. She quickly put on her pants and with a gun in hand and barefoot she slipped into the kitchen just to bump into Noah.

"What happened?" she asked silently, not wanting to wake up Buck and Cody unnecessarily.

"I'm not sure," Noah confessed. "I went out for some fresh air and then I saw Jesse head out from her as if the devil was after him. Noah frowned and Lou looked sharply at him.

"You OK?"

"I got a terrible headache." Noah smiled weakly. "I better head out after him, wherever he's going," he added tiredly.

"Why did he leave?" Lou asked worriedly.

"Beats me."

"You need any help?" Lou asked seeing Noah's tired face. "Your headache---"

"No, I'll be fine. It will probably pass as soon as I get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I can only imagine that he's gone to see Teaspoon, so I better head into town."

"All right, " Lou mumbled hesitantly. "Take care."

"I will. You better get back in bed."

Lou went back into the room after Noah had headed out after Jesse. She wondered vaguely what could have made Jesse take off in the middle of the night, but she was too tired to even be upset. She strolled over to Buck, but there was no change. He was still lying there, immobile. For a second she feared that he was dead, he was so still. But then she saw his chest heave slowly and she relaxed some. She pondered waking Cody up, but then thought better of it and returned to bed. She was sure Noah would find Jesse and get him back safely.

Baruk was upset. He had been sure that the boy would head into town and had been furious when he realized that he had gone in another direction. The death of the boy would have weakened the bond among the riders and made his effort to get the girl so much easier. Now he was by no means sure that he would succeed. When he'd come to a small farm he had let his rage take over as he'd killed the three people living there. Then he had another idea; if he could managed to lure the marshal out, then the death of the marshal would serve the same purpose as he'd hoped the death of the boy would do. 

Teaspoon stumbled into the office around midnight. Pouring himself some coffee from the warm iron stove he removed his boots and hat and sank down on the chair to his desk. He'd just finished a round through town to ensure that there would be no more murders. So far everything was quiet and he was almost hoping that his nightly stroll had made a difference. Maybe there wouldn't be any more murders. Slowly sipping his coffee he felt his eyelids getting heavier and he had to concentrate not to fall asleep. When the saloon owner Hayes entered the office an hour later he found Teaspoon sound asleep in his chair with his feet on the table. Hayes cleared his throat, wakening Teaspoon up. He took one glance on the man standing by the door.

"Oh no," he said low.

Hayes nodded. 

"One of the guests found her on his way to the stable."

"Her?" Teaspoon reached for his boots. This was exactly what he'd hoped not would happen.

"A young girl."

"One of your girls?" Teaspoon asked as he reached for his hat.

"Not this time. They know better than go out alone, especially now, when there's a murderer around." Hayes hesitated. "It's Greenwald's daughter."

"Oh no," Teaspoon whispered. Greenwald ran a small farm just outside town and he and his wife had already lost a son in skirmish outside Ft. Laramie. They had only their daughter left and now she was dead.

"I'll have a look," Teaspoon promised.

"Then I can return to the saloon?"

Teaspoon nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know, Hayes."

"I hope you find the bastard," the saloon owner said and left.

Teaspoon kneeled by the girl. Her death had been as violent as the others' and he was beginning to suspect that there was only one murderer. He couldn't understand how he had missed this on his nightly watch. It was as if somebody knew where he was. Well, all he could do right now was to see that the girl came to the undertaker and then notify her parents.

He placed a blanket over the lifeless body and headed over to the undertaker. Less than an hour later he was on his way to Greenwald's place.

The small farm was in darkness when he arrived and with a sad heart Teaspoon realized that the girl's parents was unaware of their daughter's fate. Sighing deeply he dismounted and walked up to the house. As he knocked on the door, to his surprise, it slowly swung open.

"Mr. Greenwald? Tom?" Teaspoon peered into the dark room. There was something eerie with the place and he drew his gun.

"Tom? Eliza?" His voice echoed in the hallway as he carefully stepped inside, gun in hand.

He peered up the stairs but seeing nothing he continued towards the kitchen. When he opened the door he almost had a feeling of that there was something there. The pale moonlight illuminated the kitchen as Teaspoon felt a cold shiver down his spine. There, on the floor, lay the Greenwalds in their own blood, both with their throats cut. He closed his eyes for a second, fighting nausea. What sick bastard was it that had killed a whole family for no reason at all, he thought sternly. For a moment Teaspoon stood still listening for sounds. When he failed to hear anything he looked around in search of any traces of the murderer. To his surprise there was nothing. He wondered if the girl, Carrie, had been killed here too and then dragged to town for him or somebody else to discover it. A second too late he realized that the girl was a bait to get him out here. He never saw his attacker but he felt the knife enter his body just below his ribs on his right side. The knife was removed at once only to one more time find it's way into his body. Teaspoon felt himself go weak in the knees as blood soaked his shirt. Desperately he tried to get away from the attacker's firm grip around his neck, but he'd been surprised at the attack and he could feel his strength ebbing out of him for every second that passed. This is it, he thought before he felt the attacker released his grip on him and he sank to the floor. As in a fog he looked up and saw a dark figure leave the room as silently as he had came. There was something familiar with the stance of the man but his dizzy brain refused to make a connection. Slowly Teaspoon sank into unconsciousness. 

Baruk smiled as he felt the older man sink down under him, when suddenly he felt himself loose his control. Not only was the boy, Noah, stronger than he'd expected and resisted the murder of his friend, but somebody or something was aiding him in regaining control of his body again. Baruk, who not yet had received the strength from his three recent killings, realized that he was forced to let go, or he'll fail. Cursing he returned to recede inside Noah's mind until another opportunity came by. 

Noah suddenly realized that he suffered from a severe headache and that he felt sick. Trying to get to his feet he wondered where he was. The last he remembered was him talking to Lou and then that he headed out from the station. Now he was somewhere else and it only took him a second to realize that he was at Greenwalds' place. He saw his horse standing next to Teaspoon's and he assumed that he had followed Teaspoon's tracks out here. He wished he could remember, but his mind refused to cooperate. Suddenly he heard somebody moan and he started walking briskly towards the house. The movement restored him somewhat, and he begun to feel better. Until he saw what had happened in the kitchen. At first look he realized that both Mr. and Mrs. Greenwald were dead and there was nothing he could do for them. But it was Teaspoon he'd heard and when he saw the old stationmaster lying on the floor, he felt as if a cold hand had gripped around his heart.

Teaspoon realized that somebody was moving him. Fighting confusion, he tried to let whoever it was know that he was awake.

"Take it easy, Teaspoon." It took a few seconds for the exhausted Teaspoon to recognize the voice.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" he mumbled as Noah tied something around his body.

"You're not gonna believe this, but I was looking for Jesse," Noah explained as he tried to stop the blood from the two wounds.

"Did you see anybody?" Teaspoon asked. "You must have come just after the murderer - did you see anybody leave?"

Noah shook his head sadly.

"No, sorry, Teaspoon, but I didn't see a soul."

Teaspoon muttered something to himself.

"He killed them just to lure me out here," he mumbled, "and I didn't see it. You must have frightened him off."

"Maybe," Noah admitted and straightened himself up to take a look at his handiwork. It wasn't a pretty bandage, but at least it had stopped the bleeding. To be honest, he didn't really remember how he ended out here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was how he rode out after Jesse and that he had lost the boy's track and therefore had decided to head into town. From there on his mind seemed to be blank. He thought that he'd been too occupied by worry for Jesse to care where he'd been going and him ending up at the farm was pure chance.

"You're sure you didn't see anybody?" Teaspoon asked again as if he couldn't believe that the murderer had escaped again. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing," Noah mumbled as he tried to get Teaspoon on his feet. "Come on, Teaspoon, we have to get you to Doc."

Suddenly it dawned on Teaspoon what Noah had said earlier.

"What do you mean you were out here looking for Jesse?" he asked as he tried to stand.

"Jesse took off little more than three hours ago," Noah replied between teeth as he supported Teaspoon.

"Where?"

"I don't know - I tried to find him when I ran into -- this."

"The young fool probably think he'll be able to catch the killer singlehandle," Teaspoon muttered as they slowly walked out of the house. Outside Noah looked for a wagon, knowing that Teaspoon would not be able to ride. Soon enough he found it and after he had helped Teaspoon up he headed into town as fast as he could.

It was almost morning when Noah held in the wagon by Doc's house. Teaspoon had refused to lie down and was sitting next to him, fighting the dizziness and weariness caused by the blood loss. 

"Hang in there, Teaspoon," Noah said as he jumped off the wagon and walked up to the house. Doc had already heard the wagon and was on his way out before Noah reached the house.

"What's happened?" he asked as he met Noah.

"Teaspoon's hurt. Somebody put a knife in him."

"Let's have a look then."

Mr. Denning slowly helped Rachel out of the wagon.

"You're sure about this, Rachel?" Mrs. Denning asked as she watched her friend descend. "You know you're more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks Ellen, but I should be here, especially now when Jesse's sick."

"Just as you know, you're welcomed back at any time," Ellen Denning smiled.

"I'll remember that," Rachel promised as Mr. And Mrs. Denning headed back. Rachel turned around and looked at the station. It seemed awfully quiet and for a moment she wondered if there was anybody home. Being out at Ellen had been a nice break, but she hadn't been able to enjoy it too much with the pain from her burns. It had subsided some, enough for her to go home. Even if she wouldn't be able to do much work, she wanted to be there for the riders, especially since Jesse was sick. Besides, the riders needed someone that took saw to it that they did their chores. She waved a cheerful goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Denning and started to walk up to the bunkhouse. The station seemed too quiet and she realized that the riders, despite the late hour, still must be sleeping. Prepared to give them a piece of her mind of what she thought about such behavior she stepped up to the door and opened it. What she saw made her frown. There were only three riders in the bunkhouse. Lou, who was sleeping on her bunk, blanket beneath her, appeared just to have dropped off to sleep since she was till wearing her trousers. Cody was sleeping the dreamless sleep of the exhausted. A quick glance over to Buck told her that he too seemed to be in a deep sleep. Rachel quickly crossed the room and walked over to the kitchen only to find Jesse's bunk empty. Bewildered she walked back into the bunkhouse. This time both she managed to wake both Lou and Cody.

"What's happened here?" she asked. "Where's Jesse?"

Lou tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Cody yawned audibly.

"You'll never believe it," he mumbled and stretched .

"We've been having some bad luck lately," Lou tried to explain.

"We've had enough bad luck to last us a lifetime," Cody said as he swung his leg over the side. Rachel looked at them, unconsciously aware that she wondered why Buck hadn't woke up, but more concerned about other things.

"Where's Jesse?" she asked again.

"He's gone." Lou said as she reached for her shirt.

"What do you mean gone?"

"He took off in the middle of the night – Noah headed out after him. They should be back any time now." Lou looked over to Buck's bunk. "Buck's still asleep?"

"Yes." Rachel frowned at the way Lou asked the question and she quickly walked over to Buck. One look was enough to tell her that it was not a natural sleep. Buck looked awfully pale and it was with some difficulty she saw him breathe.

"What's wrong?" she asked and turned to the others who were getting dressed.

Lou shrugged.

"Nobody knows. He just collapsed the day before yesterday in pain. Doc was here but he couldn't do anything, cept give him something to sleep on."

"When did he do that?" Rachel asked and touched Buck's forehead.

"Yesterday morning."

"And he hasn't wake up yet?" Rachel tried to hide her worry.

Lou shook her head as Cody walked up to Rachel.

"I'm sure he'll be all right, probably just tired. I know I wouldn't have any problems sleeping for that long."

"Bet you wouldn't," Lou replied with a smile at Cody's attempt to lighten up the situation. He was just as concerned as the rest of them, and she knew it. And Cody knew that she knew.

Rachel was about to ask them more questions when they heard a wagon roll into the yard. Unable to grasp the situation, Rachel looked out the window to see Doc and Noah arriving. When the wagon turned around, she also saw a pale Teaspoon sitting behind them. But there was no Jesse. Rachel looked at the others.

"It's Teaspoon and Noah," she said and walked outside to greet them. Lou and Cody followed in her footsteps.

"What's happened?" she asked. "Where's Jesse?"

"I don't know." Noah's reply was swift as he jumped off and then helped Teaspoon to the ground. When the others saw the bloodstained shirt and the bandage beneath it, they rushed to his assistance. Rachel was unable to do anything but stare and in despair she turned to Doc. Teaspoon saw it.

"Just help me sit down and I'll explain everything," he said weakly. "I'll need your help," he added to the riders. "Doc just came along to see to Buck."

Doc nodded.

"I wanted to know how he was doing after sleeping," he explained.

"He's still sleeping," Lou replied.

"Still sleeping?" Doc looked aghast at them. "Let me see him."

Rachel led the way into the bunkhouse as Teaspoon sat down on the porch to catch his breath and to wait and see what Doc would say about Buck. The others gathered around him.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Noah asked.

"I'll wait and see what Doc have to say. Then we need to discuss this."

A few minutes later Doc returned.

"How's Buck?" Teaspoon asked. Doc looked at the riders and hesitated. Then he sighed and sat down on the porch.

"Well, he's not sleeping. I'm afraid he's unconscious."

"But he was just gonna sleep. That was what you told us!" Lou exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. Honestly, I've never seen anything like this."

"Can we get him out of it?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. Time will tell."

Teaspoon looked at Doc.

"There's something you're not telling us, Doc."

Doc nodded and continued with some hesitation.

"I've seen this before. People can fall into an unconscious state before --- death. Now it isn't always true, but ---" Doc left the sentence unfinished. The riders looked at each other, then Lou turned away.

"Thank you, Doc," Teaspoon said softly. 

"Let me know if anything happens."

"We will."

Silence fell as Doc left the station. Then Lou turned to Teaspoon.

"I know, Lou," Teaspoon said before she could open her mouth. "But there's nothing we can do right now – we better concentrate on what we can do."

An hour later they were still seated on the porch, discussing the situation. There was a lot on their minds and there was a lot to be done. Rachel and Lou was worried over Jesse and wanted to send somebody out to look for him. Teaspoon was eager to get the man that had stabbed him and who had killed all those people. He was now convinced that there was only one murderer.

"We have to split you up," Teaspoon said as he tenderly touched his bandage. He had insisted that they decided on an action plan before he would get some rest, but the long time sitting up was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Cody, I want you to head into town. I'll swear you in as a deputy. Find out everything you can about the Greenwald murders. Noah and Lou, I want you to head over to Ft. Kearney – I have an old friend there who might be of some assistance."

"What about Jesse?" Lou asked. "Why can't Noah head over to Ft. Kearney on his own, and then I can search for Jesse?"

"I don't want to send out single riders while this murderer is on the loose. It's safer if you ride together. It might be that this murderer is keeping an eye on what I'm doing and if he see you head out, he might try and stop you. I want you Cody to get a search ready in town to go out and look for Jesse. If everything seem calm in town, you might lead it. But only when you're sure that there wont be another murder. Is that clear?"

Cody nodded and looked at Lou.

"I'll do anything to find him, don't you worry," he assured her.

Lou sighed.

"All right then. So Noah and I head over to Ft. Kearney. What are we going to do there?"

"I want you to find a man called Nelson. He's an old friend of mine and he knows more about tracking people than anyone I know."

CHAPTER 7 


	8. A Perlious Passage

Chapter 7. A Perilous Passage 

"Fastest way to Ft. Kearney is through the passage at Thunder Mesa," Lou said as she held in Lightning. Noah rode up to her. 

"That's not an easy rode – there's a lot of tricky parts along that trail where a horse can triple – or worse."

"But we'll save at least two hours."

"It's fine with me then." Noah shrugged. Inside he had a strange feeling that he should avoid that passage, but he couldn't find any argument for loosing two hours. He just had this bad feeling about it. Lou nodded and turned Lightning towards a rocky landscape that emerged at the horizon. Hesitating for a second Noah then followed her as they let the horses speed towards Thunder Mesa.

The sun was beginning to set as they reached the foot of the mesa. They both knew that there was no reason to enter the rocky hillside in the dark, so they decided to make camp. Lou was frustrated that they couldn't go on, but she knew it would be futile to try the passage in the dark. She had a feeling of uneasiness and she wished that Kid had been there with her. 

They soon had a fire burning briskly and they sat in silence next to it. They had made small talk, but they soon run out of subjects and silenced settled over the scenery. Not that it mattered to them. They both needed to think. And besides they were both worried about the others. Lou thought about what had happened in town – she hadn't known Julie Greenwald very much, but she had seen her on occasion in town. She hadn't been one of the most popular girls in town, but she had a nice smile and looked nice. Anyway she hadn't deserved to die. Nor her parents. Lou couldn't believe that anybody could do that – without any reason. When she thought that Teaspoon could have been the next victim, she shivered despite the warmth from the fire. If Noah hadn't showed up the way he did, looking for Jesse, Teaspoon might have been dead by now. And she couldn't imagine a life without him. Not now anyway. With all the accidents that had happened lately, she had become more uncertain of all their future. Ike's death had shaken her to her core, and she really thought that she had gotten over the horror and the grief. All of them had learned to deal with it, except for Buck. And now he was in trouble too. The thought of Buck made her wonder how he was. If what Doc had said was true, then he might be – no, she didn't wanted to think about that. To loose Buck so soon after Ike – it just wasn't fair. Besides he couldn't die, she still had to find his pouch. She was interrupted in her miserable thoughts by Noah.

"There's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean?" she replied startled. "Ho do you know what I'm---"

"Your face is like an open book when you're worried. Besides I'm worried too."

"I know. It's hard to be on a run and not knowing." Lou bit her lip. "I can't help fearing that we'll return and he'll be – gone."

Noah didn't reply. There was not much to say, so he changed the subject.

"Wonder where Jesse is?" he mumbled, realizing too late that it wasn't the best subject at the time.

"I can't understand why he took off like that – so, his fever was getting down and he was better – but---" Lou shook her head.

"Well, Jesse have always done what he wants."

"Yeah, he has. I just wished he thought before he did something – at least once."

Noah smiled vaguely at her remark and then silence settled again. Slowly they dozed off, getting the rest they would need for the rest of the journey.

Baruk looked up at the hills. This was an area he recognized as familiar. He had always been more at home in mountains than on the plains. He couldn't believe his good fortune that had sent him out here with the one soul he longed to possess. He looked at the sleeping girl across the fire. She looked peaceful but he knew that her sleep was uneasy. She had too many worries on her mind. Worries that weakened her and that would it so much easier for him to possess her. In the firelight he saw her beauty and for a second he almost regretted that he would have to kill her. He would have preferred to have her by his side, but he knew that she would be too strong for him to own in that way. He would have to be content with her soul. For a second he was tempted to kill her right there, but then he decided to wait until they were on higher ground to make it perfect. He looked at her and smiled before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his unfinished business. It annoyed him that he had yet to possess the knowledge of the young Indian, who had proven himself more skilled in travelling in the spiritworld than he had expected. Not that it mattered – he lacked the knowledge of how to do battle with the soul and therefore he was doomed to loose, sooner or later. Slowly he returned to the darkness.

Buck desperately searched for the light that would lead him back to his world and out of the dark trap in which he found himself haunted by an unknown force that seemed to hold on to several souls. He had heard them screaming and he knew that if he couldn't find a way out he would soon be among them. And Lou. He didn't know how he had come about the knowledge, but he knew that this force, this evil force, was after Lou. He knew that so far Lou had escaped but anything could happen while he was trapped. He had to get free, to warn her of the danger that awaited her. He wished he knew how long he'd been trapped in the darkness but time didn't have any meaning in the spiritworld. All his strength went to evade the force that threatened to possess him and he was tired. Too tired too think about anything else than the way away from the darkness. He had to find the light.

"Come on Katy, not far to go now." Kid urged his horse forward through the darkness of the night. Only the soft moonshine lit up his way but he trusted Katy to know her way home. He had never known her to stumble and he really wanted to be back home. He had this strange feeling that Lou was in danger and he really needed that to be set to rest. Lou had no rides, so she should still be at the station and he couldn't imagine her to be in any danger there. Still he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was about to loose her. The thought of a life without Lou by his side, if only as a friend, caused him to shiver from fear. He loved her more than he could express in any words and although he'd never admit it to her, he would never be able to love another woman the way he loved her. So it was with some relief that he saw the familiar contour of the station appear. He slowed Katy down for her to calm down some and patted her neck.

"Thanks, girl," he whispered as he rode in to the station. There was no lights but he hadn't expected it. The others should be asleep by now. He quickly took care of Katy and then he silently walked over to the bunkhouse. Tip-toeing, he stepped in and looked around. It was too dark for him to see much and he was tempted to light a candle but thought better of it. Silently he walked over to Lou's bunk, intent on giving her a kiss. But there was no one in the bunk. Taken aback with the realization that Lou was not there, he gave up all ideas of not wakening anybody up. He lighted a candle, spreading light over the room. He saw Rachel dozing by Buck's bunk, her arms covered in bandages. Buck was still sleeping apparently. But there was no one else in the bunkhouse. He just stood there, stunned by the fact when Rachel stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kid! What are you doing back so soon?"

"I was worried – what's happened here?"

Rachel sighed.

"Too much," she replied. "You better sit down and I'll tell you. I'll just check on Buck first." She turned to Buck and Kid, unable to sit, joined her.

"How is he?" he asked.

"We're not sure. Doc fear that he might be – " Rachel sighed deeply, "might be loosing his strength."

"What?" Kid looked at the pale face and suddenly it dawned on him.

"You mean that he might---" he whispered. Rachel nodded.

"But ---" he begun, at a loss of what to say. "You better tell me what's been going on," he said finally in a strained voice.

"So Lou and Noah are on their way to Ft. Kearney to get Teaspoon's friend?"

"Yes, they left yesterday. They should be half way there by now."

Kid sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she poured him some coffee.

"I don't know. I have this strange feeling that she's in danger."

"Noah's with her, Kid. He won't let anything happen to her. Besides you know she can take care of herself."

"I know. But I can't help it – something's wrong, Rachel, terribly wrong. And Lou's right in the middle of it."

The first rays of sun slowly wandered up over the hill, touching Lou's face, slowly warming it. Lou blinked at the sun and yawned. When she was accustomed to the light she saw that Noah was already up and had started to prepare the horses.

"Morning." Noah smiled at her. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"You could have waken me up," Lou objected as she stood up and folded her blanket.

"Hadn't the heart too," Noah confessed. "You're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Besides the sooner we get to Ft. Kearney, the sooner we can get back."

"I couldn't agree more."

They mounted and prepared to continue through the passage of Thunder Mesa, a passage that was no more than a narrow trail on the mountain. They both knew that although they saved a lot of time by using the passage, they would not reach Ft. Kearney before dark. Their first aim was to get off the mesa before nightfall, something that wasn't certain as the trail was pretty steep. It would take some time to climb it before they reached the plateau and could start the descend.

They made slow progress uphill and Lou was frustrated as their pace. Occasionally she felt as if it was Noah that slowed them down, but she tried to get rid of that feeling. Noah was as eager as her to get to Ft. Kearney. Lou sighed and concentrated on getting Lightning pass a narrow passage of the trail. She would be pleased when they reached the plateau.

Baruk smiled to himself. So far the girl had not suspected anything and he had managed to slow down the progress quite easily. If he could continue slowing them down they wouldn't get off the plateau before darkness.

Jimmy sighed with relief. Finally he was on his way back to the station after helping out Teaspoon's friend. It had been a nice change from the runs, especially since he had not been forced to shoot at anyone. He suspected that Teaspoon had had an idea about sending him out there. Teaspoon's friend had turned out to be an old man with a self-assurance and confidence that seemed to catch more thieves and troublemakers than a sheriff who relayed on his weapons. Jimmy knew that Teaspoon meant well, but he felt that he could choose for himself. Besides, Jimmy didn't feel like thinking about his future just yet. The Express was everything he needed and if it would end he would take care of that problem when it arose. But he was grateful for Teaspoon's concern – nobody had gone through that much trouble for him, not as he remembered anyway.

He was in no hurry on his way. Teaspoon would not expect him back yet and he could use some time off. He enjoyed the warmth of the sun when a dust cloud caught his attention. He rose in his stirrups and tried to get a closer look. It appeared to be a rider, and in a hurry too. As he watched him, the horse stumbled and both rider and horse fell to the ground in a dust cloud. Without hesitation he urged his horse over to where the horse slowly got to its feet.

As Jimmy dismounted and rushed over to where the rider was lying motionless, he couldn't help feeling that the rider had looked familiar in some way. When he turned the unconscious rider round he knew why.

"Jesse," he mumbled as he saw the boy's pale face. "What on earth are you doing out here?" He reached for the water canteen and tried to revive the boy by splashing some of its content in his face. It took a few minutes before Jesse responded, during which time Jimmy imagined all kind of catastrophes to have happened at the station.

"Jimmy?" Jesse moaned and tried to open his eyes more than to a squint.

"Take it easy Jesse, you had a nasty fall," Jimmy replied as he got the boy to drink some water. 

A few minutes later, Jesse was feeling better and was sitting under a tree to get some shadow. Jimmy sat down opposite him and watched as Jesse greedingly drank from the water canteen. When the boy was finished he handed the canteen back to Jimmy who looked at him with a questionable face.

"Now tell me what you're doing here," he demanded. Jesse looked foolishly at him. His errand felt strange and he wasn't sure Jimmy would believe him – after all nobody else had.

"There's something wrong at the station," he started hesitantly.

"What?"

Jesse took a deep breath.

"Noah tried to kill me."

Jimmy looked at him incredulously.

"What are you talking bout?"

"It's the truth I tell you! He did something to Buck and I saw it and now he's gonna kill me!"

Jimmy looked into Jesse's eyes. Jesse was well known for his exaggerations but there was s something in his voice that told Jimmy that this time Jesse was genuinely scared.

"Noah couldn't kill you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he could hurt Buck either," Jesse mumbled.

"Hurt Buck? How?"

"I don't really know – he just did something---" Jesse hesitated knowing how silly he sounded.

"Did what?" Jimmy asked somewhat impatiently.

"You gotta believe me," Jesse pleaded. "All I know is that they were fixing the wall on the barn, you know the one facing the bunkhouse, and suddenly Noah sort of touched Buck and in the next second Buck was on the ground, squirming in pain."

Jimmy shook his head.

"So Noah just touched him?"

"Well there was this red light too---"

Jimmy interrupted him.

"You were probably dreaming."

"How to you explain Buck being ill then? Doc came out but he couldn't tell what was wrong with him!"

Jimmy looked troubled at the news.

"Buck's seriously ill?" he asked.

"Yeah, think so. He didn't look so well when I left."

"After Noah had tried to kill you," Jimmy added sarcastically.

"If you're not gonna believe me, I'll just as well leave!" Jesse exclaimed and tried to get to his feet.

"Hold on – I ain't said I ain't believing you. But you have to admit it's a pretty steep story you're telling me."

"But it's the truth!"

Jimmy sighed and rose. What Jesse had told him was too farfetched for him to believe it, but something must be wrong at the station. He'd never seen Jesse this upset before, so maybe there was some truth to his stories. He looked at the boy, who seemed to have recovered from his fall. A quick examination of the horse told him that the animal was fit for travel.

"Come on," he said to the boy. "We better get moving before it get dark."

"Where to?"

"Home, of course."

"I ain't going back there."

"Don't be stupid, Jesse. Where else would we be going?"

"Anywhere," Jesse mumbled.

It took Jimmy a good five minutes to convince Jesse that they at least should return to Rock Creek and at let Teaspoon have a chance to hear the story. They were still some hours away from Rock Creek when a familiar rider appeared in front of them. When he saw them he changed his course and headed up to them.

"Thank God I found you," Cody exclaimed as he reached them.

Jimmy noticed the deputy badge on his chest and a feeling of uneasiness got hold of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Teaspoon?"

"Somebody tried to kill him yesterday. He deputized me and asked me to find Jesse – but I guess I don't have to look anymore." Cody wiped the dirt from the hard ride from his forehead. He looked tired and Jimmy looked carefully at him.

"What's going on?"

"There been more murders in town. Teaspoon stumbled in on one murder and was about to be the next victim, when Noah found him. He's resting at the station right now with two knife wounds in his stomach. He's gonna be all right though."

"Jesse told me about Buck?"

Cody shook his head.

"How is he?" Jimmy asked not liking the look on his friend's face.

"He was alive when I left," Cody replied grimly.

"Told you Noah tried to kill him," Jesse interrupted. Cody turned to him.

"What's he talking about? Noah?"

"Never mind him," Jimmy said. "Where's the others?"

"Teaspoon sent Lou and Noah to ft. Kearney. I guess Kid's back at the station by now."

"Lou's with Noah?" Jesse looked upset at Cody before turning to Jimmy. "You've gotta do something – she might be in danger!"

"Hey, listen here, Jesse. Noah ain't gonna hurt anybody – for one, he's the one that saved Teaspoon's life!" Cody frowned at the excited boy.

"You're sure bout that?" Jesse sneered back.

Jimmy looked at him. He suddenly had a bad feeling about it all, and the feeling that Lou might be in trouble after all was enough for him not to take any chances.

"All right, I better head out after them."

"You'll never catch up with'em," Cody stated.

Jimmy shrugged.

"Not if anything's all right. If something's wrong then I might be of some help."

"You sound as if you expect something to be wrong," Cody said suspiciously. 

"Well, there's something that ain't right, that I know. And standing here ain't gonna help me found out what it is. Figured I start with seeing to Lou and Noah."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Teaspoon deputized you, so you better stay. Besides, somebody have to see that Jesse gets home."

"If you say so. You're gonna head out after them right away?"

"I better if I'm gonna have a chance of catching up with'em."

Cody simply nodded and Jimmy went back to his horse and mounted. 

Lou couldn't believe it. They had just reached the plateau and she realized that they wouldn't get off it before nightfall. Something was wrong. They should have been further than this. Now she wasn't even sure that the way over the mesa would be a shortcut. Deeply disappointed she turned to Noah and explained her worries to him. He just shrugged and said that they better spend the night on the plateau. Lou felt a twinge of fear as if somebody had walked over her grave. She didn't like the idea of spending the night on the plateau and she tried to tell herself to stop being foolish. She'd spent nights in the open on many occasions and besides, she wasn't even alone. Noah was with her. So why did she have this strange feeling that something was wrong? Oh, how she wished that Kid had been with them. 

"We better try and find a campsite," Noah interrupted her thoughts.

"S'pose."

"You're in a bad mood?"

"Aren't you? Nothing has been going our way lately."

"I have a feeling that will change. I'll see if I can find any shelter up ahead."

Before Lou had a chance to reply he was gone. Lou looked bewildered after him. He had almost sounded happy and there was something in his voice that she didn't recognized – something that sent a chill down her spine. She sighed and urged Lightning forward, following Noah.

An hour later they were seated around a small fire just below a small hill, which could serve as cover in case of a hard wind. The plateau was a plateau in the true meaning of the word and at any other time Lou would have enjoyed the view as the sun set. Not far from them the plateau ended in a steep slope and behind a small rock formation there was a sheer drop of ten meters unto another slope, filled with rocks. As they sat in silence Lou glanced over at Noah. He was sitting with his eyes half closed and with a faint smile on his lips. Somehow this made her uneasy and for a second she had to fight an urge to jump onto Lightning and head out of there as soon as she could. But something kept her by the fire. She had almost dozed off when something made her look up. Noah was still sitting as he had when she dozed off, but something was different. When she first had looked up she could have sworn she had seen a soft red light around Noah. Now it was gone, but there was something else. She couldn't see his face as it was turned down.

"Noah?" she asked vaguely.

Noah slowly rose his head and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked but Lou didn't recognized the voice. Suddenly she felt scared as two dark eyes stared coldly at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Suddenly everything changed and Lou found herself staring into the somber eyes of somebody or something else, eyes that filled her with fear and caused her to tremble.

Baruk looked at the girl. She was perfect, as was her soul. He would be much stronger once he had possessed it, but this time he would not take it quickly. An eternity in his master's service had taught him that a willing soul gave him more strength than those who he'd taken violently. This was something he wanted to savor. He wanted to possess her completely. He wondered for a second if he should let her keep a part of her soul, just enough for her to live. To live as his servant. That could enable him to get the others, especially the one called Kid. The boy had strong feelings for the girl, Baruk had felt the love when he'd been in their presence. He stared at her, content to know that although the girl mentally fought him, he managed to control her movements, forcing her to remain by the fire.

"I'm Baruk. I knew you want to run, girl," he mumbled. "But you shouldn't worry – there's an honor in what's going to happen. You'll meet my master, Chardu, and your soul will serve him.

Lou could hear the strange voice in her head as she thought the force that seemed to force her remain by the fire. She had no idea of who Chardu or Baruk was, but she had a feeling that it was nothing nice. She didn't understand what the "thing", Baruk, was that was sitting opposite her. All she knew that it was no longer Noah although it might look like him. Suddenly Jesse's words made more sense.

"What have you done to Buck?" she managed to ask weakly.

"Buck? Ah, the young Indian. He's been some trouble – or rather – the spirits that seem to protect him. They've been very annoying in their efforts to stop me. Of course they have nothing on me." Baruk chuckled.

"You took the pouch, " Lou mumbled.

"I had to – he would have been stronger with it."

"You're gonna kill im."

"Ah, you should think better of me. He has knowledge of this land that I need. All he has to do is to give it to me."

"What do you mean?"  
"I keep his soul." Baruk smiled at her as he whispered the words. Lou felt a cold breeze pass between them. "He can not do anything until I let him." Baruk didn't see it necessary to tell her that he only hold on to a part and that Buck still had some freedom.

"What about Noah? What have you done to him?"

"Noah is no more. One he filled his purpose, he'll die. You need not to concern yourself with him. He can't help you, no more than the Indian."

"Kid will stop you!"

"Your lover? Hardly. He doesn't know who I am, and who would tell him. Your friend, the marshal never saw me, the boy is gone and the Indian is in my powers."

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't? Then I better show you." Baruk reached out and touched her forehead with his hand. Lou tried to turn away but she was unable to move. She felt a sting of pain as he touched her and soon she found herself surrounded by darkness. She gasped from fear when she felt a presence. Although she didn't see it she knew it was Buck. Then she could feel his pain and his plight. She flinched at the pain she experienced and after only a few seconds she couldn't stand it.

"Let go! Let me out of here!" she begged and was relieved when she was returned to the fire. Baruk smiled sardonically at her. Lou found herself gasping for air as she trembled.

"Why are you doing this to him?" she asked desperately.

"Why?" Baruk shrugged. "Would you like to help him, then ?"

"How?" Lou asked suspiciously.

"Give me your soul freely." Baruk reached out to her. This time Lou managed to turn away.

"No."

"Then he'll suffer until he dies or surrender. That goes for the rest of your friends as well. Save the pain and give yourself to me."

Lou's hands desperately tried to found support among the nearby rocks in order to drag herself away, since her legs seemed immovable. But it was no use, she thought desperately as her searching hand found a loose rock. Even in her upset mind she realized that a rock could be used as a weapon and using every inch of her strength she managed to throw the rock at this "creature" that looked like Noah. The rock hit him just above one eye and Baruk lost his concentration for a second. Just enough for Lou to realize that for a second she was free. Unable to get to her feet fast enough, she simply threw herself backwards, rolling away from the dangerous presence of Baruk. As soon as she felt she could rise she did and started to run. She didn't care in which direction, as long as she got as far away as possible. She was trembling with fear and as she run she could feel herself being followed, but she didn't dare to turn around, afraid of loosing precious seconds. She stumbled and fell hard on the ground, scraping her knee and her hands. But she didn't feel the pain. Instead she was on her feet seconds later, running as fast as the stony ground permitted her. She looked for Lightning but she couldn't see the horses anywhere, so she continued. She knew that she had to get off the plateau but that was easier said than done. It was a cloudy night and the darkness made it almost impossible for her to see where she was heading. Behind her she could hear Baruk yell out his frustrations. Then she heard his voice in his head, calling her back. She fell to the ground again at the intensity of the call.

"Come back! I'll find you and you know it! You can't get away from me!"

Lou pressed her hands against her ears in an attempt to shut the voice out, but it was futile. Instead she tried to ignore it, how hard it seemed and just continue running. So she stumbled to her feet and continued until she was almost out of breathe. Then she sank down between two large rocks and reached for her gun. She couldn't run any more. With hands that trembled from fear and the importance of getting everything right she loaded the gun. Twice bullets fell from her shaking hands and she couldn't find them. Finally the gun was loaded and she sank down with her back against one of the rocks, waiting for Baruk to show up.

As she sat there, trembling, she heard somebody approach her hiding. Slowly she rose her gun as she swallowed hard. She could not miss. Trying to steady her hand she heard a voice calling for her.

"Lou! Where are you Lou?"

"Noah?" Lou mumbled bewildered, then she realized that it was just a trick to get her out of her hiding. She would not fall for it and she rose the gun again. A second later she saw his silhouette.

"Lou? Please answer me – you make me worried!"

Lou bit her lip. It really sounded like Noah. But he didn't exist anymore. Baruk had told her so – this was just a trick. At least that was she tried to tell herself. Stop being squeamish, she thought, just pull the trigger and get out of here. Still she hesitated. What if Baruk had lied to her? What if this was Noah? Could she really kill him? I have to, she thought desperately. Please God, help me. With that thought she took careful aim at the silhouette before her and pulled the trigger.

Baruk felt the pain in his shoulder and he realized that the girl had shot him. For a second he lost all concentration as the pain burned in his shoulder. He screamed out the pain and pressed his hand at the wound. It would heal soon, but he had lost the mental contact with the girl and now he would have a harder time to find her.

"You won't get away!" he called out into the darkness. "I'll find you."

Buck was tired. He was tired of the darkness and the pain but he knew he couldn't get out. Not without loosing his soul. Suddenly there was another voice calling him, beckoning him. And then he saw the light. A soft light shining in the distance and he begun to move in that direction. He was almost there when it started to get dark and he made a last effort of reaching it.

Kid sat by Buck's side trying to get him to swallow some water. Rachel was sitting next to him, sipping coffee and Teaspoon had left his shack and was resting on Jimmy's bed. None had heard anything from Jimmy or Cody, and they all hoped that they were all right. Kid turned to say something when a moan made them all turn to the bunk.

"Buck?" Kid whispered not trusting his own voice.

Buck moaned again and opened his eyes.

"Kid?" he said weakly. "Kid—"

"Don't try and talk Buck, and we'll get Doc over here—"

"No." Buck's voice seemed weaker. "Lou—" Buck gasped for air." Lou's—in danger. You – have to – save her – Noah." Buck sank back from the effort and closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Buck?" Kid asked, frightened as his words. But Buck had sunk back into unconsciousness and Kid's question remained unanswered. But there were two words that was enough for him to act on – Lou and danger.

Kid rose and quickly left the bunkhouse. Rachel followed him and stopped him on the porch.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going after Lou."

"Why?"

"You heard Buck. She's in danger."

"We don't know that."

"Buck seems to think that. It's enough for me." Kid run over to the stable and only seconds later he rode out from the stable at full speed on Katy.

As soon as she had fired the gun Lou started running again. She knew she had missed. She had not been able to kill Noah – or Baruk. Not until she could be sure that Noah would be all right. She didn't know what kind of hold this Baruk had on Buck either. If she killed him, she might be killing Buck as well. So he kept running. It was dark and she fell several times over loose rocks, scraping her hands and knees. Running through some bushes with sharp points gave her numerous scrapes and scratches in her face and on her arms. Nothing of this bothered her. She was obsessed with one thought and that was to get off the mesa before dawn. As soon as the sun was up, she would be able see where she was going and then she could find Lightning. At least the voice n her head had disappeared, something she was grateful for. She almost thought that she actually had got away and stopped to catch her breath when she could her Baruk behind her. Desperately she chose a small path leading upwards and started to run again. 

She thought she had run for an eternity but still she continued as fast as she could. The haste was almost her undoing, when the moon broke through the clouds and a spectacle so unexpected and so alarming met her eyes that a gasp of despair left her lips as she recoiled from it. The ground in front of her dropped sheer for how long she didn't know. It was pitch-dark at the bottom that made it hard to decide. For a moment she dropped to her knees, in her mind thinking that this was it, there was nowhere to run. For a moment or two she remained still, fighting the feeling of hopelessness, angry that she had succumbed to it. Taking herself in hand she tried to find a way out of her predicament. She heard Baruk closing in on her and when she turned around he was almost upon her. To her astonishment there was no sign of any wound on his body except a small patch of red on the shirt.

"You can't hurt me," Baruk sneered as he saw her bewilderment. "You can't win over me, you should have known that."

"I'm not giving up," Lou promised.

"You don't want to save your friend?"

"You'll kill him anyway!"

"Ahh. But you would try even so, am I right? I know you girl – I saw you in the basement, handling your fear, I saw you stand up for your friends, caring for them. I saw your love for – what's his name? –Kid. I know your fears." As his last words Lou gasped as images appeared in her mind – images from her worst nightmares.

"Stop it," she pleaded.

"Then you'll join me and give me your soul?"  
"Noo!" Lou looked down over the steep and breathed deeply. "Then I rather jump," she added firmly. Suddenly she thought she saw a hint of fear in Baruk's eyes.

"Don't so that," he said sternly and rose his hand as a soft red light seemed to light up the scene before him. Lou felt how she started to loose control over her movements again, and in one last effort she turned to the steep. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kid, but this is for you," she mumbled into the dark night and prepared to let herself drop all the way down the steep.

Kid rode as he had never rode before. At first he hadn't really known what to make of Buck's words, but then he had heard the urgency in them and whatever had caused Buck to utter them it was too much for him to let them be ignored. As the sun disappeared at the horizon he continued, trusting Katy to find her way even through the darkness. There were two ways to Ft. Kearney and he desperately hoped that Noah and Lou had taken the safe route. That would mean if he took the way over Thunder Mesa he might catch up with them just after dawn. It would mean a more dangerous way but he didn't care. He had full confidence that he and Katy could handle it. 

"Come on, Katy, I know we can do this," he mumbled as they continued through the darkness. Slowly the surroundings changes and Kid was forced to slow down as he encountered narrow trails along steep cliffs and trails covered with loose rocks in which Katy easily might slip and threw him off. Trembling with frustration he slowed down. More and more he had this feeling that Lou was in serious danger and unless he reached her he might never see her again. That urged him to push Katy harder despite the risks. A few times he had a feeling that he was close to an edge and one mistake would send him over it, but Katy continued steady up the mesa. He had almost reached the plateau when a high-pitched scream sounded in the night. Kid abruptly halted Katy, causing the horse to object. He knew that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere – it was Lou's.

Jimmy held in his horse. It was too dark to continue to Ft. Kearney and reluctantly he decided to make camp just below the hill. He looked up at the cloudy sky and hoped that it wouldn't be any rain or hard winds during the night. He could use a good nights sleep. He unsaddled his horse and wrapped the blanket around him. He sat down, hoping to get some eyes-shut before dawn. He had almost dozed off when a sound reached him and he immediately got to his feet. It had sounded as if somebody had yelled out in pain. He stared up the hill but when he didn't see anything he returned to his place.

"Must have been an animal of some sort," he mumbled as he sank down, his back at a tree. He sat listening for a while in case the sound returned, but when he didn't hear anything he dozed off.

CHAPTER 8 


	9. Final Battle

Chapter 8. Final Battle 

Lou moved closer to the edge when she heard somebody snarl close to her. Turning her head she realized that the sound came from Baruk that looked at her, his face twisted in anger. She no longer saw anything of Noah in its feature. All she saw was this creature's hatred and anger and she felt herself go numb with fear.

Baruk held onto her legs, stopping her from throwing herself off the edge. Slowly he dragged her away from it. Lou clawed at the ground, scraping her hands and fingers. The rough ground bruised her body until Baruk suddenly let go of her.

"You're mine," he mumbled and dragged her to her feet by grabbing her arm. "And you will give me your soul voluntarily."

"No!" Lou screamed at him as she tried to get away. But the grip around her arm only tightened and she felt Baruk tied up her hands in front of her. 

"No," she called out again. "I'll never give you anything!"

"I'll kill your friend."

"You can't kill him." Lou sobbed desperately as a soft red light seemed to emancipate from Baruk.

Baruk fumed with frustration. This was not going as he had expected. He had never assumed her to offer her own life to save her friends. That had strengthen her soul, which in one way made it more valuable to him, but it would also made it harder to get her to give it up. And he had already used up some of his newly acquired strength. Now he was angry. The girl was gonna be his. He could always get back the strength he lost later. He summoned his forces and slowly he was going to force the girl to submission.

Lou could hear the dreadful voice in her head, urging her to give up. She stubbornly held on to her rejection when images appeared in her head – terrible images. She saw Buck writhing in pain as life slowly was drained from him. Rachel seemed to approach her as she held out her arms, showing her terrible burns on arms. As Lou watched her flesh seemed to disappear from her arms as Rachel looked at her, her face twisted in pain. Teaspoon appeared behind her, two wounds going in his stomach. He was pale and Lou knew that he had bled to death. Cody, Jesse, Jimmy passed before her eyes, all in different stages of dying. Lou tried desperately to ignore the images, trying to tell herself that they were only created by this Baruk. But it was hard to ignore them, they seemed so real. She desperately tried to shed them from her mind when a weak voice made her stop. Then the image of Kid appeared and she sighed with relief, as he appeared to look all right. Until he came closer and she could see that the skin and flesh seemed to melt away from him. The sight was so dreading that Lou couldn't hold back a scream of terror. She didn't know how long she screamed, but finally the images faded away and she sank down on her knees.

"This will happen to your friends."

Lou suddenly rose to her feet and in her desperation she rushed at Baruk. She shouted to scare Baruk away, but Baruk took no notice. She beat at him with her fists. Baruk only laughed at her. She hated him and she put all her strength in her beating, but Baruk only laughed louder. Suddenly Baruk grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Enough of this", he growled. "Give your soul to me freely and I'll spare your friends."

"No," Lou answered chokingly, knowing that Baruk would probably kill them anyway.

"Then watch the first one die." Baruk laughed harshly and Lou seemed to float to another place and she saw the bunkhouse. Suddenly she was inside, watching Rachel tend to Buck as Cody was telling a resting Teaspoon what had happened in town.

Rachel listened with one ear as Cody told Teaspoon of his failure in finding any clues to the murders in town. Jesse was listening disinterested from one of the top bunks. Rachel wiped Buck's face, searching for anything that would tell them that he'd wake up. But there was nothing. He had been like this for a long time now and she was really worried. They had managed to get him to drink some water, but it wasn't easy.

"Come on Buck, wake up," she mumbled as she made him drink some water. Then, so subtle as she hardly noticed, his breathing became weaker. Rachel looked over her shoulder at the others, unable to speak and she knew they were loosing him.

Lou knew it too and suddenly she found herself floating in darkness. She knew she was where Buck's soul was as she could feel his presence although it was weak. She knew that Baruk slowly was pulling Buck's soul away from her and she felt utterly helpless, unable to stop it. 

"Buck," she whispered without getting an answer when another voice cut in.

"You have to fight, Lou." Lou had never heard the voice before but she knew who it was that seemed to surround her with a gentle tenderness.

"Ike," she gasped.

"Yes. I can protect him and you, but I need you to fight or I will loose."

"How? Why?

"Don't think, Lou. Fight. For all of us. Baruk can be beaten, but it's up to you. Go back and fight him."

"Ike!" Lou called out into the darkness as something dragged her away. She felt as if she was floating on a dark sea when she suddenly found herself back on Thunder Mesa. With a large effort she pulled herself free from Baruk, throwing herself backward onto the ground. The movement was unexpected by Baruk, and she could feel him loose his mental grip on her.

"Run, Lou, run!" Ike's voice begged her and she got to her feet and stumbling she started to move away as Ike, or his soul, managed to hold Baruk back. But Lou knew that Ike couldn't protect her for long and sooner or later he would have to let Baruk go. This would be her fight and her fight alone.

As she continued to stumble among the rocks she suddenly realized that it was almost dawn. She had been fighting Baruk for most of the night and she could feel the tiredness creep up on her. She desperately wanted to lay down and sleep and when she came upon a small cleft in the mountain, she simply crawled in, hoping to stand her ground against Baruk from there. 

"I know where you are. You can't hide in there," Baruk sneered as he crouched to see the girl trembling in the hiding place. The unknown force had once again hindered his plan and now it was protecting the girl. Baruk's strength was diminishing and he had to give up killing the Indian. He desperately needed the girl's soul and he had decided to take it. There would be no more gentleness and hope that she would give it up voluntarily. Now she would die.

Lou stared at Baruk. She was shivering from the fear and tiredness but she felt safer in the cleft than she had earlier. Ike was there somehow, helping her as he was helping Buck. Ignoring Baruk she tried to collect herself when a call mad e her stiffen and go cold with fear.

"Noah? Where's Lou?" Kid's voice seemed unreal to hear, but then she saw him approach on Katy. Lou felt her mouth go dry. She wanted to yell at him to go away, but she could only croak.

Baruk turned and watched the newcomer with interest. Maybe it wasn't over. The girl was in love with this young man, and that could be used, he pondered. Masking himself with Noah's voice he answered.

"She's here. But she's hurt." Baruk walked up to meet Kid.

"What do you mean hurt?" Kid dismounted from Katy that suddenly seemed to act nervously.

"She needs you." Baruk looked Kid in the eyes. The young man was worried and Baruk smiled for himself. This would be easier than he had expected. The amulet started to shine softly around his neck.

"Noah?" Kid asked uncertain as he saw it and then he felt as if he floated away. As in a distance he thought he heard a strange voice.

"Now you're mine. You'll do what I tell you to."

Lou glanced at them from the safety of her hiding place. When the soft red light appeared she forgot everything and rushed out the hiding.

"No, Kid – don't look at him!"

But it was too late. She could see it at the empty stare in Kid's eyes. Baruk turned and caught her in his arms before she could reach Kid. With one arm he held her tight as the other appeared with a knife aimed at her chest.

"The games are over," he growled, holding her tight. "Before I kill you, I'll let you see your lover walk to his death." 

Baruk turned to Kid who had watched the events with an empty look. 

"Go."

The words seemed to affect Kid as he slowly started to walk towards the edge of the cliff, where the hill dropped down at least 100 yards. With fear Lou realized that Kid would walk off the edge to a certain death.

"NO!" Her scream sounded eerily in the early morning light. "Kid, don't do it, please Kid, look at me!" Lou sobbed as Kid continued apparently unaware of her pleading.

"Kid!" Lou tried desperately between sobs, ignoring the knife aimed at her heart. All she cared about was to stop Kid from killing himself. Subconsciously she could here Baruk chuckle next to her.

"Ike, please stop him," she mumbled, but she knew that Ike would not have the strength. She had failed and now it would cost Kid his life.

Lou continued to call out to Kid as he slowly approached the edge. He only had a few steps left when a rider appeared as out of nowhere. Lou only saw the horse and not until the rider had flunged himself off the horse and started running towards the solitary person by the edge did she see that it was Jimmy.

"Jimmy," she sobbed. "Please, Jimmy, stop him."

It was not likely that Jimmy heard her, but it wasn't necessary. Jimmy had seen what was going to happen and not bothering with the why and how, he threw himself at Kid, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Baruk hissed. He had no idea of what to make of this new arrival. He had forgotten about the rider they called Jimmy – he had not been at the bunkhouse for very long. He hadn't much strength left – he needed to take the girl's life now. He had already felt that Noah was stirring within him, fighting him again. Without hesitation he raised the knife as he send a new order to Kid.

"Kill'im!"

Lou saw how Kid turned to fight Jimmy and she struggled to get free from Baruk's hold when she saw him raise the knife. This made her fight more desperately when suddenly Baruk dropped the knife and she was pushed to the ground. When she turned around she saw Baruk run away and disappear behind a large rock. She couldn't understand what had happened, but she didn't care. She had to stop Kid and Jimmy from fighting.

Jimmy fought with desperation, knowing that he was fighting for his life. Kid seemed stronger and fought with a determination Jimmy never had known before and Jimmy knew that if he weakened, it would be the end to it. So Jimmy fought back. But whatever it was that had possessed Kid, he couldn't hurt him. They were dangerously close to the edge and Jimmy feared that they might roll over it at any time. Kid didn't seem to notice it and horrified Jimmy realized that Kid didn't care if he killed himself as long as he killed Jimmy. Somewhere in the distance Jimmy could here Lou scream and this spurred him to renewed efforts. Desperately he tried to push Kid off him, away from the edge, but all he managed was get Kid to attack him again this time pushing him closer to the edge. They rolled over a few times as Jimmy tried to break Kid's grip on him. Hesitating for a second he then managed to get one arm free and he hit Kid with his force in the face. Kid's head was thrown backwards and Jimmy got some breathing space as Kid lost his grip and was forced backwards. For a moment Kid stared at him with hateful eyes as he wiped blood from his nose. Then he lunged himself at Jimmy and this time he manages to push Jimmy over the edge. Jimmy desperately held on to Kid as he cast a glance down on his side only to realize that he was 100 yards above a very rocky ground. He averted his eyes and concentrated on getting to safer ground without pushing Kid over the edge.

Lou sank down to her knees desperately trying to untie her hands with some help of the knife Baruk had dropped as she watched in horror Jimmy and Kid fight for their lives before her eyes. She finally managed to get free and as she rose to rush over Jimmy made a fatal mistake that caused him to be thrown away from Kid. He rolled off and ended with his legs hanging out over the edge. She saw how Jimmy clawed at something to stop him from falling down when Kid kicked him in the side from his sitting position. This caused Jimmy to slide further out from the ledge. Lou started running but she already knew that she would be too late. She screamed and tried to get Kid's attention but he didn't hear her. She saw the desperation in Jimmy's eyes as Kid rose and kicked him a second time. This time it was no doubt about the result. Jimmy desperately tried to grab Kid's leg but failed and with a scream of horror he disappeared over the edge. Lou dropped to her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes. She had never felt this empty, not even when Ike died. She stared up at Kid who watched her with empty, passionless eyes. Lou placed her arms around her and stared empty before her as she in her mind repeated the unthinkable. "Jimmy's dead - Jimmy's dead."

Suddenly Kid sank to the ground, pale as death. Lou, unable to stand on her feet, slowly crawled over to him. When she saw his pale face she thought that he was going to die too and she cradled him in her lap, brushing his hair away from his face. She tried to calm down, but it was no use. She was trembling all over and somewhere she wondered what Baruk was doing and if the others back home were all right. She hoped that they would come looking for her, because she knew she wouldn't be able to get home alone and she couldn't leave Kid or Jimmy. She couldn't.

When Baruk had stumbled away from the girl it wasn't because he wanted to. It was because his host, Noah forced him to. He had been using too much of his strength to get to the girl and now he was loosing control. Fumed with anger he fought Noah every step on the way, yet the young man had managed to keep him from killing the girl and was now forcing him away. Baruk could feel his powers slowly diminishing and with all his remaining power he concentrated on controlling Noah. Baruk realized that it had been a huge mistake to block the Indian's soul. He could not use that strength since it was blocked. He should have killed that Indian the simple way, he pondered as he fought the more and more fighting spirit of Noah.

Noah seemed as he just had woken up from one of his worst nightmares and yet he seemed still to remain in it. He had a strange memory that he had tried to kill Lou and that he had forced Kid to kill Jimmy. And then it was this strange feeling that threatened to overwhelm him, to take over, to make him do even more damage.

He felt sick to his stomach and then he felt as if he was separated in two, one who stood watching and one writhing in pain. A strange voice echoed in his mind as images passed through his eyes. He saw himself hurting Buck, he saw Teaspoon sink down before him and he knew he had stabbed him. There was blood on his hands and he screamed out his agony. He saw a red light pulsating under his shirt and he reached for the amulet. Tearing it from his chest he felt a burning feeling and an intense pain but he didn't care. This was the source of his misery and he tried to throw it away, failing miserably. The pain grew more intense and it was hard to stand on his legs. A few meters ahead of him the ground ended in a cliff edge with a drop of ten yards and he stumbled towards it.

He was no more than two steps from it when he heard Lou's heart-rending scream and a second later he heard Jimmy's yell. Again he tried to get rid of the amulet, but the biting pain was unbearable and he had to give it up. He could only see one way of getting rid of the pain and saving his friends. This force that threatened his friends and made those terrible deeds was somehow bound to him. If he died, then Lou and the others would be free. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he knew that it was the only way. For a second he hesitated but as he felt the pain and the sickening feeling return he knew. He knew that Jimmy already was dead and that this, Baruk, had control over Kid and Buck. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did. He was responsible for Jimmy's death, but he could save Kid and Buck. 

And there was only one way of doing that. Closing his eyes he fought his way to the edge. Baruk, who realized what he was about to do, screamed out his anger in his mind and Noah felt as if he was walking through hell. There was darkness around him and it was as if several voices surrounded him with haunted voices, screaming and calling him to stop, even begging him. But he continued determined not to fail. He had taken four steps and as he took the fifth he felt himself fall. Just before he fell he managed to tear the amulet from his neck and holding it in his hand he hit the ground ten yards down. For a second he lie there shivering then all motion stopped. With something that sounded as something between a sigh and a scream a gray fog seemed to surround his body as the amulet rolled out of his hand and down the slope, where it came to rest between two rocks, well hidden. Baruk was gone.

CHAPTER 9 


	10. Healing Wounds

Chapter 9. Healing Wounds 

As Lou sat there cradling Kid and tears streaming down her face, she thought she heard a call. She knew she was mistaken. There was no one else but her on this godforsaken rock. Kid hadn't moved since she had reached him and she was sure he was going to die. Then she heard it again. Somebody was calling her name. She tried to ignore it, sure that it was her mind playing tricks on her. Especially since it sounded like Jimmy. But Jimmy was dead. She had seen herself how he had fallen off the cliff. And there was no way anybody could survive a drop like that. But the voice continued to call her name, more desperately this time. Finally Lou realized that the voice was real and she carefully placed Kid back on the ground and slowly, hesitantly she moved over to the edge and peeked down.

What she saw made her gasp. Five yards below her was Jimmy, desperately hanging on to a small ledge.

"Thank God, Lou," he breathed. "I can't hold on much longer."

"But--", Lou begun, before she found herself. "I need a rope," she said.

"My horse. There's one on the saddle. Please hurry, Lou."

Lou got up and without a glance on the pale Kid she rushed over to where Jimmy's horse where standing, gazing calmly at the events before him. Lou quickly grabbed the rope and hurried back to the edge. She removed her jacket and placed it by the edge for the rope to slide easier. She wrapped one end of the rope around her waist and let the other end fall over the edge. She seated herself on the ground, finding support with her feet and called out.

"Come on Jimmy, get up!" The next moment she felt something tug at her waist and she had to dig her heels in not to being dragged towards the edge and she knew Jimmy was on his way up. Soon she could see his head above the rim and she smiled with relief. In the next minute jimmy launched himself over the edge almost ending over Lou. Lou sighed and smiled with tearstained cheeks. Jimmy panted from the shock and exhaustion.

"I sure hope that I'll never come closer to death than this," he mumbled and looked up at Lou.

"I thought you were dead," she said softly. "I thought Kid had killed you."

"Kid? He can't kill me." Jimmy tried to smile and threw a glance over to where Kid still was lying motionless. "Is he-?"

"No." Lou shook her head. "No, he's not dead." Then she hesitated and felt a lump in her throat "-not yet he ain't." She rose on unsteady legs and walked over to Kid and sank down next to him. Jimmy followed her with more care, just in case Kid would wake up and try and kill them.

"Lou," he started slowly, "what if he wakes up and - you know?"

"No." Lou shook her head. "He won't." She didn't offer any explanation and Jimmy refrained from asking for one. Instead he sat down next to her as she gently touched Kid's pale face. He handed her his water bottle and Lou gratefully accepted it, spilling some water into the pale face. 

"Come on Kid, wake up," she pleaded as Kid moaned and opened his eyes.

"Lou? You're all right?"

Lou couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'm fine."

"I heard you scream - I got up her but I only saw Noah."

Jimmy looked bewildered at his friend. Had he completely forgotten what had happen?

"I'm fine now, don't worry. How are you feeling?" Lou asked worried.

"I'm Ok." Then Kid seemed to notice Jimmy for the first time. "Hey, Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? I just saved your life! You were about to jump of this cliff."

"What?"

"I when I tried to stop you, you did your best to fight me - you even" A hush from Lou made him stop and look at her. She softly shook her head. "Not now," she whispered, uncertain of what had happened to Kid.

"Do you remember much of what have happened here, Kid?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Kid admitted. "All I remember is hearing you scream and then I got up hear but I never found you, did I?"

"Never worry 'bout that. You rest some and then we'll go home."

Jimmy nodded.

"I think that's for the best."

Kid was still resting, when Jimmy approached Lou who was taking care of Lightning. 

"What happened to Noah?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lou admitted. "I think -" she bowed her head "-that we might have lost him."

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

Lou nodded and with a glance on the sleeping Kid, she dragged Jimmy away and told him everything. She had a hard time remembering every detail as if it wasn't a memory but merely a dream. When she ended Jimmy looked at her.

"So you think this, this - Baruk - killed Noah?"

"What else am I to think?"

"What was he?"

"I don't know. If I didn't know better I would call him -a demon."

"A demon? You're joking me right?"

"No, Jimmy. Is no joke. I'm gonna see if Kid's fit for travelling." Lou turned and walked back. When Jimmy didn't follow her, she turned.

"Jimmy?"

"I'm just gonna have a look around Lou."

"All right. Take care though."

"In case I run into demons?"

"That's not funny."

Jimmy climbed over a few rocks and looked over the desolated surrounding. If Noah, or this Baruk, was hiding out there they would never find him. He sighed and was about to turn around when something on the ground ten yards below him caught his eyes. It was a person lying there and it took him only a second to recognize him: Noah! There was no way he could get down there without a rope so he quickly strode back to Lou and Kid.

"What are you going to do?" Lou asked as he took the rope.

"Noah's lying on the ground five yards below this rock. I'm gonna see to him."

"Are you crazy?" Lou's voice rose.

"I know what you have told me Lou! But what if it really is Noah down there? Would you leave him here to die?"

"No."

"Then we'll see to him."

Lou could not tell him no, but she looked sincerely at him

"Be careful." 

Later Lou stood by the unconscious Noah as Jimmy tried to splinter his leg.

"Can't believe that he survived that fall," Jimmy mumbled. Lou still kept her distance.

"Maybe it isn't him?"

"Then he would have healed himself right? As you said he did when you shot him?" Jimmy still had some hard time believing in Lou's story although he had to admit that there were a lot of strange events that wasn't easy to explain. 

"Don't , Jimmy," Lou said tiredly. Kid was waiting for them by the horses, almost back to his old self although he had a terrible headache. They had decided to make a travois for Noah, who had escaped the fall with a broken leg, a few broken ribs and probably a concussion. That's what they thought anyway since he hadn't waked up.

"All right," Jimmy said, eyeing the temporary bandage. "That have to do. Tell Kid to bring over the travois."

As they lifted Noah onto the travois, he opened his eyes. He looked at them unseeingly for a second then his sight cleared.

"Jimmy? Lou? Kid?" To Lou's relief there was nothing strange with Noah's voice.

"How are you?" she asked, still keeping some distance.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I - I don't know what happened but I know --"

Lou looked at him, this was their Noah and she forgot everything else.

"It's OK."

"No, it's not. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't, that's all that matters," Jimmy replied lightly. "Now let us get home."

Lou bent down over Noah and stroke his cheek. Then she stared him in the eyes.

"Where--" she asked silently.

"He's gone Lou. I don't know where, but I think I killed him," Noah replied in the same voice and Lou smiled at him.

"I hope so."

Rachel was sitting by Buck's bunk. She hadn't left it for many minutes and it was almost evening again after another long day. Cody had taken Jesse for some fishing trying to get their minds off Buck's likely fate. All they were doing was in fact waiting for him to die. The no longer had any hopes that he would live. He'd been unconscious for three days and although they had managed to give him water he was in a bad way. Teaspoon was sitting by the table watching the scenery before him. He hated it. Death, that he could handle, but this? No, it was unnatural and he even found himself wishing that it would be over.

Rachel tenderly took Buck's hand and held it. She didn't know what else to do as she watched his face in the soft light from the kerosene lamp. Then she saw something on his cheeks and she leaned forward. Teaspoon saw it and rose and walked over to her.

"What?" he asked softly as Rachel turned to him.

"He's crying," she replied confused. 

"Crying?"

Rachel nodded and dried his cheeks with her hand.

"Buck," she said softly, "can you hear me?"

The faintly she saw his eyelids flitter and the he slowly opened his eyes. For a second he stared straight a head then he closed his eyes again.

"Free," he mumbled, "finally free."

"Buck, son?" Teaspoon said concerned, "How are you?"

Buck turned his head and looked at them with tired eyes.

"Where's Ike? He was here just a minute ago."

Rachel and Teaspoon looked sadly at each other.

"Buck," Rachel begun turning to the boy, as she desperately tried not to cry, "don't you remember? Ike isn't here anymore."

"He was here," Buck insisted weakly. "He spoke to me - I think he did---" He mumbled something neither Rachel nor Teaspoon could hear.

"Buck, please talk to us?" Rachel could no longer hold back the tears. To have Buck wake up with the idea that his best friend still was alive was not something she had wished for. Buck looked at her.

"I'm not sure, Rachel, but I think he was here."

"Buck--"

"But I'm not sure- everything so confusing." Buck closed his eyes. "I have these strange memories but I'm not sure they're real."

"You've been out for some time, Buck. Can you tell me how you feel? Are you in any pain?" Rachel feared that he would return to the same state that he'd been before he became unconscious.

"No. No, the pain is gone. He's gone."

EPILOGUE 


	11. Epilogue

- EPILOGUE - 

No one could ever explain exactly what had happened up at Thunder Mesa. When Lou and the others returned they found that they only had vague memories of what had happened. It was as if the disappearance of Baruk had reduced the memories into vague scenes as if from a dream, a nightmare. Soon none of them could swear that it had happened. 

The murders in the town were never resolved and soon they were forgotten. The Greenwalds were the only once that were truly missed, but as life went on, the memory of them faded. When Teaspoon got back on his feet he made some efforts to dig deeper into the cases, but he soon gave up. The conclusion was that the murderer or murderers had left town. There was no more trouble and most people seemed happy with that.

The riders went on with their lives, waiting for the day when Kid finally would ask Lou to marry him. Lou had finally faced up to her darkest secret and lived in the comfort that Kid now knew of it and still loved her. Jimmy met Rosemary, a married woman that seemed to occupy his mind more than his friends approved of.

It was nothing that foretold of what was to come although the tension and hatred that threatened to tear apart the country soon showed it's ugly head among the riders. But they remained a family despite the pity differences and arguing. And Kid did ask Lou to marry him, before the eyes of the amused Jimmy and Teaspoon. When they married the riders still held hopes for the future and when tragedy hit them, it hit them hard.

Noah had not intended to ride out, but when he failed in stopping Rosemary from avenging her husband's death, he decided to help her. Cody came to their assistance, but Noah was a second too late to turn away from the fight. A bullet hit him fatally. He was already dead when Cody reached him. Sobbing Cody cradled him in his arms. Had he looked up across the valley he would have seen the killer watching the scene from a safe distance.

He had not intended to linger, but something made him stay. He had never thought he'd hit the black, he was not really used to the rifle and the fact that he had made him proud. He just wished that the headache could disappear. On his chest a soft red light shone with a pulsating light. A cold breeze passed through the valley carrying the sinister words through the air.

"I'm back."

- THE END - READ THE SEQUEL 


End file.
